Dancing with the Star Wars
by VA-Parky
Summary: In order to protect Padme from her enemies, our favorite couple is forced to join a Galaxywide reality show. COMPLETE
1. The Plan

**Author's Note**: Well, my muse stopped by last night and this is what she brought me... Blame it on the fact that I caught a few minutes of "Dancing with the Stars" and it made me laugh. I promised you all a lighter fic, right? Well this is most certainly light (maybe too light)! _OrliNkeria_, you've requested fun but not too fluffy and I'll try to do something like that as well just as soon as I finish this one.

A huge thank you to all who have given me feedback! And please bear with me - I've never tried to do a story with chapters before, I hope I can figure it out. Please note: this is meant to be a tongue-in-cheek story. The characters are definitely going to be out of their element! But hopefully I'll be able to give you a few smiles as we go along! Thanks for reading!

**Summary**: In order to protect Padme from her enemies, our favorite couple is forced to join a Galaxy-wide reality show.

**Disclaimer**: I have no affiliation with Star Wars or Dancing with the Stars. Just having fun with them!

**COURSCANT, Senator Amidala's Apartment**

"This is a dreadful idea," Padme exclaimed.

"I must agree with Padme on this, Master," Anakin agreed. "Surely our enemies will recognize her."

"But that's the most brilliant part of the whole plan," Obi-wan exclaimed. "It will seem so obvious that they will never believe it to be true!"

Padme and Anakin glanced at each other and fell silent.

"It's only for a few weeks," Obi-wan continued. "And most importantly, Senator - the competition requires the contestants to stay in the School the entire time - absolutely no one can come or go. We will be able to discreetly guard the building and can guarantee your safety."

After glaring at the Jedi Master one last time, she relented, "Very well."

Anakin glanced at his wife, startled that she was going along with the plan. He had been prepared for a lengthy debate and didn't know what to make of her quick change of heart. Padme could feel Anakin's confused gaze.

"He has a point, Anakin, and I'm ready to feel safe again, even if it is only for a few weeks," she sighed, seeming to resign herself to her situation. "So, a competition? Will it truly be broadcast across the entire Holonet?"

"Yes," Obi-wan nodded. "They expect it to be quite a hit."

"So, what will I be doing?" She stood up, glancing distractedly out the window. "Am I going to be judging a debate?"

"Not exactly," Obi-wan replied, looking sheepish. Anakin's eyebrows raised as he noted the sudden disturbance in the Force. Obi-wan's discomfort fairly radiated from him. Padme turned to face him, her gaze turning suspicious.

"What have you gotten me into?" she asked, irritation clouding her beautiful features.

"A dance competition," he mumbled. "You will be paired with another contestant. Each week, you and your partner will learn a new dance style, which you will then have to perform in front of a live audience and a panel of judges."

"WHAT?" Padme's sharp outburst caused Anakin to wince. Obi-wan was going to get it now! He settled in to watch, thinking, _this should be good_.

"I am a respected Senator!" she shouted. "I cannot be seen frolicking across a stage in a costume! My credibility will be in tatters!"

"But you see," Obi-wan interrupted. "The viewers won't know it's you. Besides the costume, you will have a fake name and I'm sure you'll be wearing plenty of stage make-up-"

"Stage make-up!" she spat. "Master Kenobi, this is unacceptable. I won't do it!"

"Please Milady," Obi-wan insisted. "The assassination attempts on your life are getting too close for comfort. The Jedi are getting so close to finding the person responsible, we need you to do this for your own good."

Padme crossed her arms and glowered at him. Anakin decided he'd better step in.

"Senator, please listen to Obi-wan," he said gently. He wanted to take her hand in his, but knew he couldn't. Not with Obi-wan there. "I know it's going to be uncomfortable, but you need to do this. You will be safe; I'll see to it personally. Master, perhaps-," he began, turning to Obi-wan, "you'll let me run the School's security team?"

"Well now, there's just one thing," Obi-wan started to reply. "It seems the Council has decided on a different assignment for you."

_What?_ Anakin wanted to shout. His wife's life was in danger, she was going to be put in a terribly awkward position and he wasn't going to be there for her? He started to open his mouth to protest-

"You see, Anakin," his Master was explaining. "You are to be the Senator's dance partner."


	2. Implementing The Plan

"WHAT?" Anakin's outburst rivaled her own, Padme thought with an inward smile.

"Now Anakin," Obi-wan started to explain, "We need someone there with the Senator, just in case. The only way to do that is if you're a contestant as well."

"I am a Jedi!" Anakin exclaimed. "Jedi do not enter dance competitions!"

"Wait just a moment, Ani," Padme interrupted. "What happened to 'I know it's going to be uncomfortable but you need to do this' and 'you'll be safe, I'll see to it _personally_...'" She made a point to emphasize the last word.

"Yes, but I meant in a regular, Jedi kind of way," Anakin backpeddled.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, but the Council has made its decision," Obi-wan stood up and grasped Anakin by his shoulders. "I know it's going to be difficult, but we need you by the Senator's side."

Anakin chanced a glance at Padme and could tell by the firm line of her lips that she wasn't pleased with his protests. Deep down, he knew he needed to support her and he _would_ feel better being able to watch over her in person. Plus, there was the fact that they'd be together for a few weeks, uninterrupted.

"Very well, Master," he agreed. "I will abide by the wishes of the Council."

**CORUSCANT - SCHOOL OF ARTS AND ENTERTAINMENT**

Anakin and Padme stiffened as they heard the heavy entry doors close behind them, locking with a resounding snap. Refusing to look back, they continued towards the reception area, barely noticing the magnificent artwork that towered above them.

Reaching the registration desk, they set their luggage down and pressed their palms down on the scanner.

"Welcome!" the woman behind the counter chirped. She glanced down at the datapad. "Ah, so you are Liri and Kaide? Wonderful! Our last arrivals!"

She pressed a button on the desk and two droids instantly appeared and picked up their travel cases.

"You are in Dormitory E and will have Studio 5 as your practice area. Your choregraphy droid will be waiting for you there," she explained, smiling brightly. "Anything you may need over the next few weeks should be stocked in your rooms. The first performance is in 5 days - best of luck!"

Padme was suddenly overcome with an urge to hit the cheerful woman. She could see Anakin struggling with the same thought. Quickly, she nodded politely, took Anakin's hand in hers and followed the droids to their room.

**DORMITORY E - ONE HOUR LATER**

After making one last sweep of their spacious apartment, Anakin reluctantly knocked on the closet door.

"Padme?" he called. "Are you ready to practice?"

There was a muffled curse and a thump before the doors finally slid open.

"Don't say a word," she warned. "This is what I was given for practice clothes!"

It took all his Jedi training not to burst out laughing. His lovely wife was clad in a pink sleeveless bodysuit, a short fluffy skirt, shimmery leggings and tall pointy shoes.

"How do they expect me to move in these things," she cried, massaging her feet. "They're agonizing!"

"It'll be okay," Anakin said, reassuringly. "Come on, we have to get to the studio."

Reluctantly, she followed him out the door.

**STUDIO 5**

After a few moments, they found themselves standing in the entryway to their practice studio. A large wooden floor was surrounded on 3 sides by floor-to-ceiling mirrors. Lush curtains framed the back wall, blocking most of the glaring sunlight that threatened to peek through. A large sound system was set up in the corner, next to a table overflowing with food and drinks.

"Our cheorgraphy droid was supposed to be here, right?" Padme questioned.

"I thought so," Anakin replied. He could feel the nervousness coming off of her in waves. Through the Force, he tried to reassure her and she glanced up at him gratefully.

"Greetings!" a voice sounded. "I'm very pleased to see you've arrived, Master Ana-... I mean, Master Kaide and Mistress Liri."

Startled, they both turned towards the voice.

"Threepio?" they gasped.


	3. The Teacher

_Author's Note: Hey there! I have a few more chapters to add - enjoy! _

"Yes, it's me," the droid replied, managing to look quite pleased with himself. "In addition to my rather extensive knowledge, I have now been programmed to include a wide database of choreography instructions. I do believe I will be very helpful."

"Great," Anakin commented through gritted teeth. Padme squeezed his arm before stepping forward.

"Okay, Threepio," she said. "Where do we begin?"

"The first performance will be a beautiful slow dance," the droid explained. "Contestants will be judged on technique, romance and presentation. I have many innovative ideas that should result in a top ranking."

Turning stiffly, the droid activated the music. A haunting melody filled the air.

"I love this song," Padme exclaimed, drawing Anakin close to her as Threepio began to outline the routine. _Hmmm... Maybe this won't be too bad after all._

**STUDIO 5, FOUR HOURS LATER.**

"Uhhh, I **hate** this song," Padme grumbled, as Anakin stepped on her toes for thirtieth time in the past hour. She didn't know what hurt worse - the bottom of her feet from the horrible footwear they left her to wear - or - her poor toes from all the abuse they were taking from Anakin's heavy boots.

"Sorry, sorry-" he apologized, running a hand through his hair. Frustrated, he strode over to the snack table, pouring himself a glass of purple liquid.

Turning, Padme directed her question at C-3PO, "How far through the routine have we gotten? Surely we are almost finished..?"

"We are at the 27 mark," he replied.

Hearing that, Anakin slammed his cup on the table. "What! That's it? I ought to come over there and dismantle your math sensor! And maybe the rest of you too!"

"Goodness gracious me!" Threepio responded, taking a step back.

Shaking her head, Padme returned to the middle of the dance floor. Sensing that Anakin was nowhere ready to resume their lesson, she closed her eyes and raised her arms like she would if he were standing before her. Cueing the music, she mentally counted off her steps as she spun around the dance floor, trying to commit the routine to memory.

Watching from the sidelines, Anakin felt his heart melt as he watched his wife move gracefully around the dance floor. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight in all the galaxy. Surely he could do this. After all, he managed to master the grueling lightsaber exercises Obi-wan taught him and those were incredibly strenuous and intricate.

Yes, he could do this. He had to - for Padme's sake.

With a renewed sense of determination, he strode back onto the wooden floor.


	4. Commercials

**DORMITORY E - LATE EVENING**

"Ow, ow, ow," Padme cried, limping into their apartment. With a sigh of pure bliss, she flopped onto the cream colored sofa, kicking off her shoes as she went.

Anakin grimaced as he followed her into the room. He was fully aware that he had not helped her foot situation whatsoever today. Thankfully, he was slowly learning the steps and was (almost) proud to say that he had mostly avoided her toes during their last trip around the dance floor. He hoped to continue that trend in the morning. At least for a little while... They still had 57 percent of the routine to learn.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, running a hand through her silken hair. "I can fix us something to eat."

"Starving," she replied, smiling up at him.

Returning her grin, he continued into the brightly lit kitchen, grabbing a few items from the fully stocked cooler. After pouring a few drinks, he set everything on the short table in front of her and flicked on the big screen viewer.

"You are a sweet man," she said, seeing the food in front of her. She sat up and grabbed a piece of fruit. "I am constantly reminded of the many reasons why I love you!"

Returning the sentiment, he kissed her on the cheek, settling onto the cushion next to her. Instead of leaning forward to pick up his dinner, he reached into the Force and smiled as it floated to him. Hardly glancing at him, Padme gave him a Look.

"I'm tired," he explained, somewhat defensively. Laughing quietly, she returned her focus to the HoloNet report. Her smile faded as she listened to the reports of the continued unrest in the Senate.

He didn't need to reach into the Force to read her thoughts.

"You are doing what you need to do. You won't be any help to the Republic if the assassin succeeds in his quest to kill you," he said, reassuringly.

"I know," Padme reluctantly agreed. "I still feel like I should be there though. I'm needed."

"You're needed here too," Anakin murmured, squeezing her hand. She kissed him gently before turning her attention back to her dinner, trying to ignore the information flashing across the viewer. Suddenly, both their heads snapped up as a commerical for "Dancing with the Star Wars" zipped across the screen.

A deep voice boomed, "In a few days, contestants will begin the battle to become the reigning Galaxy champion. But they won't be doing battle the usual way! No, the outcome of this war will be determined on the dance floor!" Padme winced as energetic music chimed in the background. "Who will emerge victorious? We'll be meeting our contestants in the days to come! Stay tuned!"

With that, Anakin shut off the viewer.


	5. The Bend

"Milady," a metallic voice sounded in her ear.

Shooting straight up in bed, Padme's eyes flew open. To her right, a thin droid waited patiently, holding a measuring device. Padme was relieved to see that Anakin's side of the bed was empty. He was most likely in the meditation room, completing his morning exercises.

Padme realized the droid was waiting for a response. "Yes?" she mumbled.

"I am here to take measurements for your costume," the droid explained mechanically.

"Oh," Padme responded, yawning. "Very well." She slowly crawled out of bed, gritting her teeth as her sore feet hit the floor.

Moments later, the droid was finished and headed out the door, looking for Anakin. With a wistful backward glance at the bed, Padme headed for the shower.

**STUDIO 5, ONE HOUR LATER**

"Hello, Threepio," Padme called, as she entered the studio.

"Good morning, Mistress Liri," he responded, inclining his head. "Where is Master Kaide?"

"He will be along momentarily," she said, sitting on the floor. Slowly, she began the torturous process of stretching her sore muscles, trying to work out some of the ache.

Minutes later, Anakin strode into the studio looking embarrassed.

"Pad-, Liri," he began. "Where are my boots? All I could find were these things." He gestured to his feet, which were encased in some dark, soft skinned slippers that laced up the side.

"Until we memorize the rest of this routine, your boots do not exist," she retorted. He frowned but it was quickly replaced by a look of chagrin. "You should consider yourself lucky," she continued, gesturing to her own pointy toed shoes. Anakin couldn't help but laugh.

Taking their place in the middle of the dance floor, they were in each other arms as Threepio started the music.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"Now it is time to learn the art of The Bend," Threepio called. Anakin and Padme set aside the remainder of their lunch and walked over to the cushioned surface the droid was standing on.

"Master Kaide, if you would just stand here... Now, Mistress Liri, please face him," Threepio instructed, as they turned to each other. "Mistress, please angle yourself just a bit... Yes, that's the way."

Listening intently to Threepio's instructions, Anakin smiled as he saw Padme gently recline over his arm. Her moves were precise yet graceful. At least this move was something he could master on the first try. Entrenched in his own thoughts, Anakin never saw the R-2 unit roll into the studio.

"Feerooooo!" the small droid whistled happily, seeing his owners. Startled, Anakin spun around, his hands automatically going for his hidden light saber. The sudden movement sent Padme sprawling to the ground.

"Oh dear," Threepio fretted. "Now look at what you've done, Artoo!"

Gingerly, Padme sat up, glaring at Anakin. "No, no Artoo, it wasn't your fault. My partner should have been a bit more careful with his hold on me."

Apologizing profusely, Anakin kneeled down to help her up. She took his hand and stood, brushing herself off as the small droid made its way towards them.

Extending a silver tray towards him, Artoo gave Anakin a small piece of parchment. Opening it, Anakin read the message, his face growing pale.

"What is it?" Padme asked, looking frightened.

"They've completed the draw. We're going to be the first team to compete," he replied.

Artoo seemed to digest that for a moment before whistling a few more times and heading back out of the room.

"It seems Master Kenobi has arranged for R-2 to work as a messenger here at the School," Threepio translated. "He will be nearby in case of any danger. Oh my, what danger!"

"Don't worry Threepio," Padme said reassuringly. "We are safe here."

Unbeknownst to the group, a small spy droid hovered silently outside the window before streaking away.


	6. Sparkles

**DORMITORY E - DAY OF COMPETITION**

The morning dawned overcast and dreary. Anakin hoped it wasn't a sign of the way the day was going to play out. Trying to ignore a surge of nervousness, he rolled onto his side to gaze at Padme's sleeping face. He knew she was exhausted - they had been practicing non-stop for the past four days. She had been amazing - so positive and strong. He reached out and ran a hand down the side of her face. She didn't stir.

Closing his eyes, he went over every step of their routine in his mind. Reaching into the Force, he let it sharpen his vision to the point where he felt like he was actually going through the motion in real time. After a few moments of concentration, he relaxed and opened his eyes. As much as he hated the fact, it was time to get up. Threepio would be waiting and they needed to squeeze in one more rehearsal before tonight's show.

"Padme," he coaxed. Nothing. Reaching out, he nudged her shoulder, but that only caused her to burrow further into the pillow. Sighing, he leaned over and whispered in her ear:

"Senate vote in five minutes..."

That did it! She leapt out of bed, reaching blindly for her robe and hair brush. She stumbled around, grabbing various articles of clothing before reality gradually creeped into her consciousness.

"Anakin!" she cried. But he was already heading for the other room, narrowly escaping the pillow she threw at his retreating back.

**STUDIO 5 - NEARLY THREE HOURS LATER**

"Master," Threepio called to Anakin. "I believe it is time for you and Mistress Liri to head for the dressing room. Your costumes will be waiting there."

"Very good," Anakin replied. Quickly, he and Padme finished their final walk-through of that night's routine. Shooting him an anxious glance, Padme finally nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

As they made their way to the turbolift, Anakin kept his hand joined with Padme's. With the exception of their arrival, this would be the first time they would see anyone else. He wanted to make sure Obi-wan's claim of complete safety was dead-on and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"I do wish you the best of luck," Threepio said seriously. "I will be watching the show with the other choreography droids in the charging chamber."

"Thanks, Threepio," Padme smiled.

"We'll see you later," Anakin added.

**3RD FLOOR - DRESSING ROOM**

"There you go, Milady," the woman stepped back to admire her handiwork. "You look very lovely."

Turning to face the mirror, Padme was startled to see her reflection. Blond strands had been woven into her dark hair and the effect was very dramatic. Her eyes had been lined with a dark pencil which made her eyelashes look lush and full. Her lips and cheeks gave off a rosy glow and the overall look was very romantic and alluring.

_Stage make-up indeed_, she thought. _Perhaps Obi-wan was right. _

"And now your costume," the woman continued. "You may change in that room right over there."

Padme gently took the soft material and crossed the room. As the door clicked behind her, she heard Anakin's protests as he saw his costume for the first time.

"But it has sparkles on it," he noted, clearly agigated. She could hear the droid's calm response and smiled to herself as she envisioned the look on Anakin's face.

It was going to be quite a night.


	7. First Contestants

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews - they mean a lot! I thought I would repay your kindness with another chapter. Enjoy!_

Anakin fiddled with his costume. Overall, it wasn't too bad. He had on a black tunic over a black long sleeved shirt. His pants fit him well and seemed to disappear seamlessly into his dark leather boots. The only thing he didn't like was the appearance of a few shimmery places on the hem of his tunic. He was also still getting used to the light streaks they had put in his hair.

He felt Padme's approach and raised his head to meet her gaze. She was breathtaking. Her gown was an iridescent purple and flowed around her as she walked. She had never looked more confident - or more nervous.

"Ready?" he asked. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she nodded.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER - MAIN STAGE**

As the stage lights dimmed, Anakin gently led Padme onto the dance floor and faced the direction of the audience. Padme came around behind him, wrapping her hands around his chest and laying her head on his shoulder. He reached up and took her right hand in his. They were ready.

"Good friends of the Republic!" the announcer boomed. "Welcome to the first episode of "Dancing With the Star Wars! We have 8 pairs of contestants who are ready to impress you with their skills on the dance floor. Tonight, the couples will be performing their version of a romantic slow dance. They have only had five days to choreograph and learn a routine so let's give them a hand!"

Padme tensed as she heard the applause. "It'll be okay," Anakin whispered. She squeezed his hand in response.

"Now, here's how the show works," the announcer explained. "After all the pairs have danced, the judges will rank the couples and then open it up to the audience's vote. The pair with the lowest amount of points will be eliminated. Now, first up is a couple from the Outer Rim - Liri and Kaide!"

A bright light illuminated Padme and Anakin. It was time.

The familiar strands of music started and they began to move. The steps seemed to come so naturally now and Padme was able to focus on Anakin and the loving way he looked in her eyes as he twirled her around him. She smiled as she came out of the delicate spin and met back up with his body. Their minds seemed to meld and she could almost hear his thoughts in her mind. _I love you too... _

The audience was silent as they worked through their routine. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony and it was nearly impossible to see where one motion ended and the next one began. The audience was mesmerized by the sight. As the last strains of music faded away, Anakin lowered Padme into a perfect Bend, her head nearly touching the ground and they held the position as the spotlight died away.

For a few moments there was silence. And then the theater erupted with thunderous applause.

After taking a bow, they exited the dance floor. Now they had to do the most difficult thing of all. Wait.


	8. The Zobaa

**DORMITORY E - FOUR HOURS LATER**

Laughing, they entered their apartment, hand-in-hand.

"Second place!" Padme grinned. "I think we could have gotten first place, but that one creature had four arms - no fair! But still - second place! Not bad for a Jedi!"

"Hey!" Anakin protested. "For a Jedi? More like - not bad for a Senator!"

They sank onto the couch, still holding each other. "Oh no," Padme groaned. "Tomorrow we start all over again, learning the Zobaa... A fast dance with lots of lifts and jumps. My feet are already screaming."

Their door chimed, signaling a visitor. Padme looked at Anakin, questioningly. Using the Force, Anakin's lightsaber flew into his hand as he stood up and pushed the intercom, "Yes?"

"Feerrrooooo!" was the response. Smiling, Anakin admitted the little droid into the room.

"Hi Artoo," Padme greeted the droid with a pat on his domed head. He wheeled himself to the middle of the room and a panel dropped down on his side. A hologram of Obi-wan started playing.

"Anakin, Senator Amidala, congratulations on your successful debut. You did very... well," he inclined his head, looking slightly uncomfortable while giving the compliment. It was apparent he was recalling the rather 'close' nature of their routine. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I wanted to give you an update on the investigation into the recent attempts on the Senator's life. We believe some recent magnetic activity on the moons of Naboo may have activated some old Trade Federation droids that were supposed to have been destroyed at the war's conclusion. We're not sure how many are left and they seem to be programmed exclusively for the purpose of assassinating the Senator. I am glad you two are safe while we complete our search. Please continue to stay alert - I'll send another communication soon. May the Force be with you."

The hologram faded out as Artoo whistled and exited the apartment.

"I'm glad to hear Obi-wan is starting to unravel this mystery," Padme commented. Anakin agreed although a feeling of unease started to permeate his heart.

**STUDIO 5 - NEXT MORNING**

"Master Kaide and Mistress Liri! Congratulations!" Threepio greeted them. He was as animated as Anakin had ever seen him.

"Thank you, Threepio," Padme responded. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, well..." the droid stammered, looking pleased. "We have plenty of work ahead as we learn the Zobaa. Are you ready to begin?"

After a long suffering sigh that earned him an elbow in the side from Padme, Anakin replied, "yes."

**STUDIO 5 - THREE HOURS LATER**

"The most difficult aspects of the Zobaa are clearly the lifts and the throws," Threepio explained. Artoo stood next to him, ready to show a hologram. "I came across this move while reviewing my new choreography programming and thought it would suit your routine."

With that, Artoo initiated the hologram. Padme looked on in horror as the man swung the woman in circles, her head nearly touching the ground at the end of each rotation. Just as she thought she would pass out from the motion, the woman was released and executed a perfect back-flip in the air before landing on her feet.

Anakin looked at Padme with apprehension showing clearly in his eyes.

"Well," she said, gulping. "If the assassins don't kill me, this just might!"


	9. In the Throw We Trust

**STUDIO 5, THREE DAYS LATER**

"Well, there's one good thing about this death defying move," Padme said brightly. "At least I get to wear more comfortable footwear for awhile."

Anakin's nerves were stretched to the limit as he thought over the past few days. Various images of Padme hurtling through the air and landing hard on the floor flashed through his mind. His heart sank as he started towards the smaller chamber where they practiced the various lifts and dreaded Throw that were such integral parts of this week's routine.

"Stop worrying," Padme whispered as she passed him. "I'm fine."

But he couldn't help but notice the bruises that marred the skin on her beautiful arms and legs. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and whisk her away from here. But he knew that wasn't possible so he sucked in a deep breath and followed her.

As he entered the smaller room, he was once again relieved to feel the cushioned floor beneath his feet. At least they weren't learning this over the unforgiving surface of the dance floor.

Hours later, Anakin found himself admitting that Threepio was quite a good instructor, despite his tendency towards self-consciousness and intimidation. The golden droid was well aware of Anakin's breaking point and would quickly move the pair back to the main studio to teach other parts of the routine before he reached it. He had also broken down the many steps the Throw involved and Anakin had easily mastered the moves needed to gain Padme's momentum prior to the Throw. It was the actual release that was causing him trouble. He couldn't bring himself to let go at the top of the spin, afraid the height could cause Padme a serious injury.

"Master Kaide," Threepio called, interrupting his reverie. "Shall we once again try the Throw?" After a quick glance at Padme's determined face, Anakin nodded.

"It is imperative to release her as she reaches the height of the spin," Threepio explained for what seemed like the billionth time. "My programming tells me that we will receive top marks from the judges if Mistress Liri is sent high in the air."

"Very well," Anakin agreed. Getting into position, he faced Padme and took her hands in his. She smiled at him as Threepio started the upbeat music and mouthed the words, "_Let me go, Ani, I'll be okay_." Concentrating deeply, they worked their way through a series of quick, choppy steps. As they approached the Throw, Anakin felt his thoughts merge with Padme's, her determination and strength seeming to run through his veins. As the music soared to a crescendo, he grasped her ankle, spinning her around and around until her momentum caused her body to rise off the ground completely. _I trust you, Ani…_ Grasping her other ankle as well, he waited until she came around to the very top of a high spin, finally releasing her body. Barely moving, he watched as she twisted and executed a perfect back-flip. Following her body with the Force, he prepared to break her fall if the need arose.

The _thump_ of Padme's feet hitting the ground were the sweetest sound to ever echo through Anakin's ears. "We did it!" Padme cried, throwing her arms around Anakin. Pulling back, she looked at him with a knowing smile. "But next time, don't use the Force – that's cheating."

_Oops_, Anakin thought. _Busted_. "I know, I know… But what if you got hurt?"

"Don't you understand?" she questioned, looking at him with love in her eyes. "I trust you. As long as you're with me, I won't get hurt. Now, let's do it again."

Humbled by her faith in him, Anakin returned to the starting position of their routine.

**DORMITORY E, LATE EVENING**

The droid watched in the shadows as the couple entered the bedroom, closing the door behind them. _Identity confirmed_. Checking his internal scans once more, he noiselessly exited the apartment.

Yes, the time was nearing to execute his final program. And everything seemed to be falling into place.


	10. Pants

**DORMITORY E - EARLY MORNING**

Padme paused, hairbrush in hand as she watched the latest HoloNet report. She sighed as the reporter recounted the continued in-fighting among the many Senate members. Shutting down the viewer, she turned... and came face to face with a pair of boots as they slowly floated towards the bedroom.

"Anakin!" she gasped, indignant. "Talk about lazy!"

"Hey!" came his muffled response. "You try throwing a person around for three days and see if you feel like making unnecessary trips to the main living room."

"Well, okay - maybe," she relented, laughing quietly, "The costume droid is going to be here momentarily, so you're going to have to make those trips _normally_ after it arrives."

Just as she finished speaking, the door chimed to announce the visitor's arrival. The pace of the floating boots suddenly picked up and disappeared into the bedroom.

Shaking her head, Padme opened the door to admit the quiet droid.

"I'm here for the last round of measurements for this week's costume, Mistress Liri," the metallic voice intoned.

"I'm happy to oblige," Padme replied.

Moments later, the measurements were over and the droid stood nearby, silently tabulating the calculations. Anakin finally emerged from the bedroom, dressed in his casual practice clothes.

"Are you ready for another Zobaa lesson?" he asked Padme, watching her braid her hair. "I think Threepio said we'd be working through the last part of the routine today - and we're back to the regular dance floor."

"I know. I should warn you," Padme began, pointing to her feet. "I'm also back to the regular shoes. My feet are already scheduling organized protests!"

Apparently satisfied with the measurements, the droid turned and exited the apartment.

"It should be interesting to see what type of costume you're given this week," Anakin mused. "I wonder if we'll get bonus points if they put you in a dress for the Throw."

All the blood drained from Padme's face as she considered the implications of his statement. Quickly, she spun and flew out of the apartment, hollering for the costume droid. Moments later, Anakin could hear the urgent tone of her voice as she caught up to it. He couldn't quite make out all the words, but he did hear "pants" mentioned repeatedly and emphatically. Laughing to himself, he headed towards the Studio.

**STUDIO 5, SIX HOURS LATER**

"Well done, Master Kaide and Mistress Liri!" Threepio cheered. Artoo whistled in agreement. "Now you just need to do those steps about twice as fast."

Leaning against the wall, their breath coming in short gasps, Anakin and Padme glared at the droids from across the room.

"If I had the energy, _C-3PO_-" Anakin glowered, emphasizing the droid's full name. "I would come over there and singe your circuits!" For once, Padme felt like she agreed with him.

"Oh my," the golden droid commented, hiding behind Artoo.

The final segment of the routine had proven to be the most challenging. Complicated and quick, it tested Anakin and Padme's physical and mental endurance. The steps involved a lengthy series of precise footwork, a few sharp spins and concluded with a dramatic lift. Even standing alone as a mini-routine, it was difficult - but when combined with an already strenuous lead-up, it felt nearly impossible. And to find out they needed to do it twice as fast, well - that was just disheartening.

Padme absently reached up and secured a few strands of hair that had fallen out of her braid. _Impossible_, she thought. Just the kind of odds she and Anakin were used to. She smiled, feeling a renewed rush of energy surge through her heart.

With Anakin by her side, the impossible always became possible.


	11. Seeing Red

_**Author's Note:**Wow, I am so grateful for all your feedback. Thank you very, very much! I managed another chapter today - hope you enjoy!_

**LATE EVENING - DORMITORY E**

_Feeling light on her feet, she worked through the routine, smiling lovingly at Anakin as their eyes met before she twirled away, her body keeping perfect time with the music. She worked her way through the complicated steps, speeding up more and more until her feet seemed to be moving in a blur. As she came around for the Throw, she grinned, feeling Anakin's strong hands grasping her ankle as she spun round and round, lifting off the ground. Catching a glimpse of her partner's face she started to frown. That wasn't her Ani. She started to struggle, but the unknown assailant grasped her tighter, daggers digging into the tender flesh of her ankles. Just as she opened her mouth to scream, she was released and hurtled towards an unknown blackness. One she was sure she'd never escape-_

Gasping, Padme sat up into bed, finally coming fully awake and leaving the horrible nightmare behind. Turning, she saw Anakin sitting up, bringing his lightsaber to his outstretched hand by using the Force.

"Padme, what is it?" he asked, concerned. His eyes scanned the room, seeking out the danger.

Putting a shaky hand to her forehead, she replied. "Nothing, I'm sorry. Just a bad dream. I think I've done the Zobaa one too many times." She attempted to laugh but it came out more like a whimper. After a deep breath, she quickly recounted the dream while Anakin listened patiently.

As her words died away, he returned his weapon to the table beside him. Turning, he drew Padme into his arms and gently smoothed her hair over the pillow, murmuring reassurances and words of love. Gradually, her breathing returned to normal and then grew deeper. Chancing a look at her face, he was relieved to see she had fallen back to sleep. But it was a long while before he did the same, pondering the possible meaning behind her nightmare.

**NEXT DAY - AFTERNOON - STUDIO 5**

"Faster!" Threepio called over the pulsing music. After a moment, he added a meek, "please!"

Gritting their teeth, Padme and Anakin's feet pounded the dance floor as they worked through the series of intricate steps. As they gradually turned to face each other, their hands met and held tight. Without missing a beat, Anakin turned Padme in a series of circles, her hair flying out behind her. After each rotation, her body met up with his and paused, the moves sharp and precise. Once again face to face, Anakin placed his hands on either side of Padme's waist and she pushed off with her feet, letting Anakin turn her upside down as he lifted her over his head. After a moment, she was returned to the floor and ended the dance with a flourish, sinking to the ground with her head thrown back.

"Bravo!" Threepio cheered. Exhausted, Padme let her body collapse to the floor. How she was going to do that routine tomorrow in front of millions of people was beyond her. Staring blankly at the ceiling, she couldn't help but grin when she saw Anakin peering down at her. Returning her smile, he extended his hand and helped her up.

"You can't do that tomorrow, you know," he joked. "You have to jump right up and jog offstage."

"Don't remind me," Padme groaned.

**DAY OF COMPETITION - TWO HOURS BEFORE PERFORMANCE**

Once again, Padme felt like she was looking at a stranger in the mirror. The make-up artists had done an incredible job. This time, they had woven burgundy strands through her hair, twisting it into a series of complicated braids which were fastened securely to the back of her head. Her eyes were lined in dark pencil again with matching burgundy shadow dusted across the lids. Her lips echoed the intense color and emphasized the healthy glow of her complexion. Padme was sure her own mother would have a hard time recognizing her.

Reaching for the costume that had been placed next to her, she had scarcely picked it up when a costume droid rolled by and stopped her.

"No, no, Milady," it corrected. "You are wearing the burgundy costume tonight. There must have been a mistake." Its mechanical arm reached out and took the dark green costume from her fingers. Rolling away, it called back, "one moment."

Returning moments later, the droid dropped the burgundy costume into her lap and left her to get changed. Recognizing one article as a pair of pants, Padme sighed in relief.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Anakin looked at his dark burgundy costume and smiled. The droids must have remembered him from last week - although the basic attire was the same, there wasn't a single sparkle to be found.

_Thank you_, Anakin thought to himself. If he regularly appeared in sparkly clothing, Obi-wan would never let him forget it - undercover assignment or not.

Padme's presence brought him back to the current moment. Laughing, he took in her delighted expression as she pointed to the pants that were covering her legs. The matching top was off the shoulder and decorated with elaborate embroidery. A wispy train was attached to the low waist of her pants - thankfully, it looked like it stopped just before it hit the ground. Anakin knew he didn't need the added pressure of worrying about stepping on her costume.

"Beautiful," he commented, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her temple. Padme just smiled and leaned into his chest, waiting for their turn to come.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE PERFORMANCE**

Surely, her hands were on fire, Padme thought. Resisting the urge to scratch at them, she buried them in the featherlight material that made up her train.

Standing next to her, Anakin meditated, carefully evaluating every step of their Zobaa routine. Suddenly aware of her discomfort, he opened his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Padme replied, smiling tightly. "Just nervous. _Really_ nervous."

"You're not the only one," he assured her and quickly went back to meditating. Turning from him, Padme brought one of her hands out of the fabric. Horrified, she noted the blood red color of her fingers. Rolling up her sleeve, her stomach sank as she saw the crimson trails that seemed to slowly creep up her veins.

"Hirtii?" she whispered, disbelievingly. Her mind flashed back to her childhood.

_She gasped as she looked down at her arms and legs. Deep red streaks now seemed to run up and down every inch of her extremities. The pain was unbearable, and seemed to culminate at the origin of the attack - her hands. The pain and redness had started there about two hours ago and Padme had retreated to her room, not wanting her parents to know she had apparently injured herself while playing in the forest. They had warned her against going there. Cradling the stinging appendages, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her eyes squeezed shut so hard she saw stars. And then suddenly, it became too much. She screamed before everything went black. _

Starting to pace, Padme fought to stay calm. She quickly pushed her sleeve back down as another memory flooded her mind.

_The machines beeped continuously. She was vaguely aware of her mother's quiet sobbing but it was hard to concentrate - her whole body felt like it was burning. "You couldn't have known," the medical technician soothed. "An allergic reaction to hirtii is extremely rare. There are only twenty cases on record." The news didn't seem to help as Jobal continued to weep. "Milady, she will be all right. We must take care and see to it that she never comes in contact with it again, especially not in large doses. We are fortunate that the plant is so rare and the reaction takes some time to spread..." At that point, Padme had let the blackness take her again. She was tired. So tired. _

"Padme?" Anakin's voice cut into her memories. "Are you ready?"

With a determined nod, she pushed the pain into the back of her mind and followed Anakin to the stage. It couldn't be hirtii - it was just a coincidence, she told herself.

But Padme Amidala Skywalker should have known that events in her life were never a mere coincidence.


	12. Connection

**MAIN STAGE**

As the lights were dimmed, Anakin and Padme walked stepped onto the dance floor. Getting into their starting position, they took a deep breath and waited for the opening beats of their music to start.

"And now, it is my pleasure to announce our third performance of the evening!" the announcer trilled. "The next couple impressed us last week with their breathtaking slow dance and won over fans throughout the Galaxy! Performing their version of the Zobaa, please turn your attention to the main stage for Liri and Kaide!"

Feeling the bright spotlight on them, they tried to tune out the wild applause and cheers that followed. Padme was finding it difficult to concentrate as the feeling of fire had started to engulf her arms.

Fighting back tears, she looked into Anakin's eyes as the music started. Comforted by the love and admiration she saw reflected there, she began to move.

Anakin was disturbed to see the pain in Padme's face when she looked at him initially. After a moment's hesitation, he followed her brisk footwork, relieved to see the tension melt away as she gave herself over to the dance. Her voice echoed in his mind, _I'm okay, Ani... _Smiling widely, he reached out to her and grasped her hands, twisting her in a series of tight spins. _I love you, Padme..._ His eyes never left hers as he lifted her in a small jump. Landing easily, she was instantly back in his arms as they twirled around the dance floor, bodies pressed close together, feet flashing side to side.

Padme's mind seemed to overrule her body as they moved through their routine. Somehow, Anakin had become the sole source of her strength and the power of their connection had caused her pain to melt away. The sudden absence of its intense agony caused her steps to be quicker than they'd ever been. She felt weightless, like she and Anakin were two parts of one whole, anticipating each other's every move.

As the time came for the Throw, she knew they were ready. Expertly, Anakin spun her around and around, and Padme felt her body lift off the ground completely. As he released her, she felt like she could soar forever, and quickly brought her body into a tight double back-flip, grinning widely as her feet hit the ground and the crowd gasped in excitement. Feeding off their energy, she moved quickly towards Anakin as they started the last segment of the routine. Their feet were mirror images of each other as they conquered the intricate, grueling steps. Their spins were concise and perfect and Padme could feel Anakin's pride as she turned towards him time and time again. His face full of determination, Anakin gave her an imperceptable nod and she jumped with all her might as he easily turned her upside down and held her there a moment, high above his head. Changing his grip, he let her tumble down the front of his body and she gracefully slid to the ground, throwing her head back as the last strains of music died away.

The cheers from the crowd - and the judges - were deafening.

His breath coming in ragged gasps, Anakin gently helped Padme up and hugged her tightly to his side. He was still slightly staggered at the connection they had achieved during their dance. In those moments, he could feel the love and trust flowing between them as sure as he could feel the silkiness of Padme's costume under his fingers. It was as if they could see into each other's minds. Everything else had just fallen away.

After taking a few bows, they quickly made their way off stage. Padme felt her heart rate starting to return to normal and tried to ignore her shaky legs. She glanced at Anakin and smiled as she saw him breathing deeply, obviously coming down from their intense performance. As they disappeared behind the stage curtain, she felt a sharp pain encircle her ankles. It quickly intensified, feeling like someone was stabbing her legs with a thousand knives. Choking out Anakin's name, she fought against the blackness, terrified as she remembered her dream. _No!_ she tried to cry, but the words came out as a whisper.

Anakin stopped in his tracks as he felt a crippling pain rip through his body. Turning sharply, he caught Padme's horrified gaze as she cried out in agony, "_Hirtii!"_ before slumping to the floor.


	13. Urgent Care

_**Author's Note: **Once again, thank you for the reviews - you're keeping me inspired! Please keep the comments coming! _

**MEDICAL WING**

The stretcher carrying Padme flew through the halls as droids scrambled about, running scans and tests on her still body. Anakin ran behind them, refusing to let his wife out of his sight. As they finally came to a stop in the emergency center, Anakin forced himself to hang back, not wanting to interfere with the chief medical droid's inspection of Padme's condition.

"Sir-" a metallic voice said, interrupting Anakin's relentless pacing. "Please tell me - what was going on at the time of Miss Liri's collapse?"

"We had just finished our routine," Anakin explained, letting his head droop forward under the weight of the memory. "We were walking backstage to await the results and she collapsed."

"Did she say anything or indicate any discomfort?" the droid continued.

"When we first walked on stage, she looked like she was about to cry," Anakin remembered. "But once we got going, she seemed to be just fine. In fact, she was better than fine - she was perfect. Full of energy and joy..." _and life_, his mind thought, despairing at the sight of her silent form. "Right before she collapsed, she cried out. _Hir-_something..."

"Hirtii?" At that, the droid straightened up, his metallic eyes going sharp. After Anakin's nod, the droid moved hurriedly, rushing over to a silver cabinet and extracting a long needle-like instrument. Another droid handed him a packet of liquid, which he drew into the needle. "She must be allergic."

Anakin winced at the sight of that long needle sinking into Padme's skin. He watched as the droid finished the injection and then carefully placed healing cloths over her arms and legs. "These will take care of the skin damage," the droid's thin voice intoned. "The injection will stop the flow of the Hirtii through her veins. You were lucky she wasn't exposed to a large specimen. If she had been, our conversation would be much different."

The thought was almost enough to send Anakin to his knees. Instead, he stumbled over to a chair and sank into it, putting his head in his hands.

"She will heal quickly," the droid murmured, noting the course of treatment on his chart. "In fact, she will most likely be able to be released tomorrow. Yes, indeed. Miss Liri was very fortunate." Turning on his single wheel, the droid left to retrieve more healing cloths.

Forcing his weak legs to stand, Anakin walked over to Padme's bedside, absently adjusting a healing cloth so it covered her arm better. Already, he could see the color start to return to her face although it was difficult to see with all the make-up they had applied for the show. Removing a thin segment of gauze from the tray next to him, he gently wiped her face, revealing the beautiful skin underneath. _Oh, Padme_... Suddenly grasping how close he had come to losing her, he dropped the gauze on the floor, his shaking hands no longer able to hold the soft material.

_He had been right there. He had been less than two feet from her and his Jedi training had been useless. He hadn't been able to do anything. _The realization left him reeling.

**MEDICAL WING - AFTER MIDNIGHT**

Anakin dozed on the cot next to Padme's bed, not allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep. He wanted to make sure he was there when Padme awakened, and had only left her side to retrieve his lightsaber from their dormitory.

Drifting in a state of semi-wakefulness, he gradually became aware of his Master's presence. Taking comfort in his strength, he opened his eyes and saw Obi-wan standing in the corner of the darkened room.

Sitting up, Anakin greeted the Jedi quietly.

"How is she?" Obi-wan whispered.

"She'll be okay," Anakin replied. "Apparently, she had an allergic reaction to a substance called "Hirtii." The amount she came in contact with was minimal, but it was enough to cause this," he gestured helplessly to her bed. " She should be able to go back to the dormitory tomorrow."

Relieved, Obi-wan nodded but still looked concerned, "Do you believe this was intentional?"

"I'm not sure," Anakin sighed. "The medical droid told me that Hirtii is fairly rare, but it is found on some of the other contestants' home planets where it's considered a delicacy. She may have simply had contact with something contaminated with Hirtii that belonged to another contestant. It's impossible to say for sure."

"Then be extra careful, my young friend," Obi-wan warned. "We're close to tracking down the remaining droids but it's proving difficult. They are programmed to destruct immediately upon capture so we haven't been able to gain the information we hoped."

"Yes, Master," Anakin vowed. "Thank you for coming to see us."

Inclining his head and smiling, Obi-wan nodded. "That was a fascinating routine tonight. You two are becoming quite the pair." The remark hit closer to home than Obi-wan could know, so Anakin just gave him a faint nod. Moving smoothly, the Jedi Master started to leave the room. Turning back he said, "Oh yes - congratulations."

Confused, Anakin frowned.

"On your finish. First place!" With a swish of his cloak, Obi-wan disappeared from view.

Taking Padme's hand in his, Anakin allowed himself a small, tired smile.

**NEXT MORNING - MEDICAL WING**

_Anakin was worried_ - she could sense it almost as clear as she could feel her own emotions. _How odd_, she thought. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw his handsome face gazing at her. After another moment, she could feel the tension melt out of his body as he realized she was finally fully awake.

"Ani-" she whispered. "What happened?"

"You had an allergic reaction," he explained, brushing the hair off her forehead. "Somehow, you touched something that had a trace of Hirtii in it."

She closed her eyes briefly as it all came flooding back - her burning hands, the stabbing pain in her legs, the blackness. Stifling a flash of fear, she looked back up at her husband.

"How is that possible?" she asked, confused. "I know to stay away from that stuff."

"Did you touch anything out of the ordinary?" he wondered. "Something that was in your preparation area that wasn't yours?"

She bit her lip as she thought back to the night before. She remembered getting her hair fixed, her make-up applied...

"The costume!" she blurted. "I originally picked up a dark green costume that I thought was mine. But a costume droid stopped me and gave me the correct one - the one I ended up wearing. I only had the green one for a moment."

Nodding grimly, his thoughts started to spin as he thought over the possible implications.

"Do you think someone did this to me on purpose?" she asked, struggling to sit up. Gently, he eased her back to the bed.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I intend to find out."

Hearing the mechanical sound of a droid's gait, he turned his head and put his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. Sighing softly, he was relieved to see the form of C-3PO come around the corner.

"Mistress Liri!" the droid called. "I heard you had been injured. Oh my circuits!"

"Hi, Threepio," Padme replied. "I'll be okay. Just have to relax a bit."

Noticing her eyes getting heavy, Anakin kissed her cheek and asked her to get some rest. As she finally drifted off, he pulled Threepio aside.

"I need you to look after her for a few minutes," Anakin instructed. "If anyone other than a medical droid tries to enter this room, sound the alarm."

"Yes, sir" the golden droid responded.

Moving quickly, he spun on his heel and strode out of the room. Getting on his hidden comlink, he quietly instructed Artoo to meet him in Padme's dressing room. Perhaps he would finally get some answers.


	14. Rogue Droid

**DRESSING ROOM - 30 MINUTES LATER**

Rummaging through the piles of fabric, Anakin finally found what he was looking for - a dark green woman's dance costume. Taking care not to touch it, he backed away.

"Artoo," he called. The compact droid obediently wheeled over. "Take this to a medical technician droid. Ask him to analyze it for traces of Hirtii. When you are finished, have your coverings washed thoroughly." Whistling his understanding, Artoo extended his mechanical arm, taking the sequined fabric from the pile and zipped away.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin took another look around the room, but nothing seemed to be out of place. Suddenly, his senses went on full alert, just as a laser blast came out of nowhere, nearly striking him in the arm. Activating his lightsaber, he turned and blocked the next shot, which had been aimed at his head. The next blast came straight at him but he was able to deflect it and sent it shooting back at his attacker. There was a cascade of sparks and a sound of tearing metal before everything was quiet.

Holding his weapon in front of him, Anakin approached the ruined droid cautiously. It was nearly unrecognizable - a pile of charred metal and singed wires. However, upon close inspection he could see the symbol of the Courscant School of Arts and Entertainment emblazened on a blackened cover. He sighed. He had been hoping he'd just killed the last of the assassination droids. He turned off his lightsaber and returned it to its hiding place in his boot. Looking up, he saw someone rushing towards him. He recognized her as the woman who had been sitting at the registration desk that first day.

"Master Kaide!" she called, frantic. "We have a malfunctioning security droid! Please be careful!"

"You mean this one?" he replied, nudging it with his boot.

"Oh my heavens!" she cried, her hands flying to her mouth. "It tried to _attack_ you? Thank the stars you are all right!"

Anakin moved aside as she crouched next to the smoldering heap.

"I don't know what happened," she sputtered. "We've never had this problem before. What a disaster! Please, let me call the medical center. We should get you looked over."

"I'm fine," Anakin assured her. "But I should return to the medical center to see my partner."

"Oh yes," the woman fretted. "We are so glad to hear that Miss Liri is going to be okay. We were dreadfully worried."

Catching sight of the other program directors as they sprinted around the corner, Anakin made a hasty escape. He wanted to get back to Padme and see if the medical droid had found any Hirtii on that costume.

_Please_, he begged silently. _Let the pieces of this puzzle start to fall into place. _

**MEDICAL CENTER **

As he hurried down the hallway, Anakin could hear Padme's voice as she spoke animatedly to C-3PO.

"We really got first place?" the smile in her words was evident. "That's amazing!"

"Oh yes," the droid responded. "You were the clear cut winners."

"So," Padme continued. "What dance do we have to learn this week?"

"It's a dance called the Shahyo-" The rest of Threepio's sentence was cut off as Anakin entered the room.

"We're not participating," his words hung in the air.

"What?" Padme cried. "I'm fine - the doctor said I could start practing tomorrow."

"Look," Anakin tried to reason. "Someone put Hirtii - a substance you are deathly allergic to - on a costume in your dressing room. Clearly, we aren't as safe here as we thought. We have to take more precautions."

He could see the frustration building on Padme's face. Before she could open her mouth to argue, a brown droid technician zipped into the room, followed closely by a squeaky clean Artoo.

"I have completed the test of the costume found in Mistress Liri's dressing room," its voice intoned. "There were no traces of Hirtii."

With a grim look on his face, Anakin asked, "What about the costume she wore last night?"

The droid responded, "Also negative. It appears Mistress Liri came into contact with it from an unknown source - most likely from another contestant. I will issue an alert banning Hirtii from the building."

With that, the droid left the room.

Clenching his fists, Anakin muttered, "Something doesn't feel right. I was sure that green costume was the key."

Reaching for his hand, Padme pulled him close. "You're just doing your job, my handsome protector. Now, relax. You heard what he said - it was just an unfortunate accident. Let's see about getting me out of this place. We've got a dance to learn."

Kissing the top of her head, Anakin tried to relax, but the questions continued to swirl in his mind.

**CONTROL CENTER**

Scanning the main computer, the mysterious droid checked on the status of the patient in Room 238A. _Stable. _Rechecking the computer's calculations, he was startled when they came up the same. _Stable_. Commencing an internal scan, his programming once again told him that the Hirtii should have caused the woman's death.

Resetting his system, he started to input his latest actions into his internal log. Recording quickly, he noted how he had reprogrammed the security droid to attack the dressing room, thereby distracting the Jedi and other personnel while he accessed the School's main control system. From there he had been able to override the technical droid's system and commanded it to ignore all traces of Hirtii. He couldn't afford the Jedi to know he was here until his mission was complete. He needed more time.

A message flashed through the droid's memory system as the restart was completed... _Implementing secondary protocol..._


	15. Light on his Feet

_**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I thought it was time for another lighthearted chapter. And since we seem to have a few Obi-wan fans with us (zan189 I'm looking at you!), I thought he should make another appearance. Hope you enjoy and maybe even get a chuckle or two out of it! Keep those reviews coming – please, please, please!_

**NEXT MORNING, STUDIO 5**

"Good morning, Threepio," Padme called as she and Anakin entered the studio.

"Welcome back, Mistress," the droid responded cheerfully. "I must say, it is wonderful to see you back on your feet."

"It feels good to be back," she acknowledged, smiling. Anakin ran a hand down her shoulder supportively, before stepping onto the dance floor.

"So, Threepio," he said, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. "What torturous dance do they have lined up for us this week?"

"As I was telling Miss Liri yesterday," Threepio explained. "It is a cultural dance called the Shahyo."

Nodding their understanding, the pair waited for him to continue.

"It's a very elegant and romantic dance," the droid outlined. "However, I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated for you, Mistress Liri. You see, the first main dance sequence centers around you."

"Only around me?" she asked, confused. "Why?"

"Well," the droid began, looking uncomfortable. "You see, it's a feminine dance of courtship and seduction."

"_WHAT_?" she cried. She turned to Anakin who looked fairly pleased until he saw the glare forming on her face. Clearing his throat, he quickly looked at the ground.

"I can't do this!" she sputtered. "I am a respected Sena-" Catching herself, she tried another angle. "It's… Well, it will be embarrassing!"

"Please Milady," Threepio tried to calm her. "It isn't as bad as it seems. Truly. It's a very graceful dance with lots of elegant steps and choreography. And it's only for the first portion of the dance. After that, you will join Master Kaide for the remainder of the performance."

Realizing she didn't have much choice, Padme merely crossed her arms and let her breath out with a huff.

"Well, since it appears there isn't much for me to do until later," Anakin started. "Perhaps I will return to our dormitory for some lightsaber exercises." Catching the look on his wife's face, he had a quick change of heart. "Or… perhaps I will stay right here."

And that's how Obi-wan found them as he entered the Studio. He didn't need the Force to tell him he was dealing with an angry Senator, a sheepish Jedi, and an anxious droid. _Fantastic_, he thought. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward.

"Hello!" he called, forcing a bright smile.

"Master! What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, looking thankful for the reprieve. Padme lifted her hand in greeting, a faint smile tracing her lips.

"I have an upgrade I need you to perform on Artoo," Obi-wan explained. "It's a security feature – one that will allow him to track either of you, should anything happen."

Nodding thoughtfully, Anakin stepped forward, "Yes, Master. I will have him come to our quarters so we can perform this upgrade discreetly."

"Good," the Jedi Master acknowledged. "It is a lengthy program – I expect it to take a few hours."

"Oh my," Threepio exclaimed. "What are we going to do? We've lost so much time already and the couple's part of the routine is quite complicated."

After a moment, Padme stepped forward, a glint in her eye. "That's okay, Threepio. Obi-wan can help me. After all, I just need someone to lead me in some of the sequences to help me get familiar with them."

"What? Oh… no, no… I couldn't possibly," Obi-wan stumbled over the words, physically backing away, as if searching for any means of escape.

"That's a wonderful idea, Master," Anakin said, catching on to Padme's plot of revenge. "After all, we have to make sure we stay in this competition. As you well know, we must do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of Mistress Liri."

There was a moment of complete silence.

"_Blast_," Obi-wan muttered emphatically, knowing he'd been beaten.

A few minutes later, Anakin started towards the dormitory, taking one last peek over his shoulder. He grinned as he saw the Jedi Master listening reluctantly to C-3PO's instructions. _Well, at least I won't hear anything about the sparkles_, he thought.

As he started through the doorway, he heard Obi-wan say, "Very well then. I must say – this doesn't look too hard."

Stifling a chuckle, Anakin hurried towards the dormitory.

**STUDIO 5, FOUR HOURS LATER**

Quickly, Anakin headed towards the Studio. Obi-wan had been right; the program was extremely complicated and had taken several hours to download into Artoo's system. It was worth it though – he would do anything to ensure Padme's safety.

As he entered the Studio, he was literally stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. There was his normally cool and collected Master stomping around the dance floor in quite an agitated state. Somewhere along the way, he had discarded his robes and had repeatedly run a hand through his hair as it seemed to be sticking up at the oddest angles… Oh, and what was this? – ah yes, he was outfitted in the pair of slippers Padme had forced Anakin to wear that first week after he had nearly crunched her toes beyond repair.

Scanning the room, his eyes searched for his beloved wife. And there was his angel now, looking refreshed and quite pleased with herself as she lounged against the beverage table.

"Remember, Master Kenobi," she called sweetly. "Frustration leads to anger… Anger leads to hate… Hate leads-"

"Yes, yes," Obi-wan replied, darkly. "Point taken."

Deciding he'd better make his presence known, Anakin cleared his throat and fully entered the room.

"Did I miss much?" he asked, innocently.

"Honestly?" Obi-wan replied, looking exhausted. "No." Quickly, he reached his hand out and his robes flew into his grasp, followed by his boots. "Did you upload the program?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin said, trying not to grin as he watched the older man kick the slippers off as he hurried towards the door.

"Very well. I will be going then. Expect another communication from me when I have more information to share. May the force be with you," the words were barely out of his mouth before the Jedi Master disappeared around the corner.

Collapsing against each other, Anakin and Padme laughed until their sides hurt.

"Oh dear," Threepio sighed.


	16. Flying Solo

**_Author's Note:_ **_Hello, dear readers! Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews – they really mean a lot! Here's another chapter – I am slowly setting up for the big finale so bear with me. We still have several chapters to go though, so I hope you enjoy the ride! Please keep those reviews coming!_

**STUDIO 5, NEXT MORNING**

Anakin frowned as he pulled the dark slippers back onto his feet. The Shahyo was turning out to be a lot more complicated than he had originally thought. _Guess that's what I get for laughing at Obi-wan_, he thought grimly.

Turning to face Padme once again, he felt a flicker of guilt stab his heart as he saw the expression of anxiety on her face. Here he was frustrated over merely having to learn the couples' part of the dance, while she had the added pressure of also learning the solo portion. Smiling at her encouragingly, he moved into the starting position and resolved to keep his aggravation in check

Tightly returning his smile, she took the hand he offered and they resumed the steps that were proving so difficult to follow. It was the repeated change of direction that continually caught them off guard. Padme was afraid if they didn't master it soon they were going to go hurtling off the stage during the competition.

Once again, they fell out of step and she swore softly. Calling for a break, she made her way over to the beverage table and poured herself a glass of cool liquid. She could sense Anakin's frustration with himself, but she knew it wasn't strictly Anakin who was having trouble.

Her concentration just wasn't there. She couldn't focus or give herself over to the dance like she had been. No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept drifting to the solo routine she'd be learning later that day. The thought of that spotlight singling her out while she engaged in an age-old dance of courtship was paralyzing. But she knew she could conquer those fears. After all, it was a performance, done strictly for entertainment value - she could put aside her anxiety for that. No, what was truly causing her terror was the fact that the _Jedi Council_ would be witnessing this intimate spectacle.

_What if the Masters were able to see the undeniable bond between she and Anakin?_

_What if their feelings were laid out for all to see?_

_What if they found out the truth?_

She sighed, as Anakin came over and gently massaged the kinks out of her shoulders. She could feel his concern for her, washing over him in waves.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"This dance," she confessed, after a moment's hesitation. "What will the Jedi Council think? The past two performances have been regular dances - this week's style goes much deeper. What if they see through us?"

"Padme, you worry too much," he soothed. "It is a performance. They will think we are playing our part, as we were instructed to do - by them, no less! Please, try to relax. It will be all right."

Nodding, she saw the logic in his words. But the gnawing worry wouldn't leave her mind entirely. Pushing it aside, she headed back to the dance floor and with a flourish, extended her hand to her husband. She would try again and again - until they got it right.

**DORMITORY E, FIVE HOURS LATER**

Sweating, Anakin doused his lightsaber and leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. He had spent the past two hours engaged in strenuous exercises, trying to calm his racing mind.

_This week's style goes much deeper... What if they see through us?_

His wife's worried voice echoed through his mind, over and over again. Agitated, he ran a hand over his face, wondering if he was being naive in predicting the Council's rationalization.

"Padme," he whispered, her name bringing a smile to his lips. Almost as if she had been summoned, her soothing presence flooded his heart.

He knew the time would likely come when their secret had to be shared. _If this was the time, then so be it._ He loved being a Jedi, but that was nothing compared to his love of being Padme's husband. He cherished every moment he was able to live out both his dreams simultaneously but given the choice, his wife would prevail every time.

Bringing his lightsaber back up, he gave his worries over to the Force.

**STUDIO 5, SAME TIME**

"But Threepio," Padme argued as the hologram blinked off. "Don't you think that looks a little... goofy?"

"Goofy?" the droid responded, confused. "Milady, my programming tells me this is commonly found in the Shahyo. So yes, I'm afraid you must be barefoot. It's very important for the overall effect."

"Very well," she replied, resigned. Mentally, she added the move to the routine and slipped out of her footwear. Pausing for a moment, she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her.

_Anakin?_ She could somehow sense his apprehension as sure if he was standing next to her. Closing her eyes, she tried to tune into the feeling a little more acutely. Suddenly, she could feel the dread start to lift away and a feeling of peace settle in its place. Taking a deep breath, she refocused her gaze and found Threepio waiting patiently for her.

"Are you ready to try it from the beginning?" Threepio asked.

With a renewed sense of determination and calm, she nodded and waited for the music to begin. After a moment, the soft notes filled the room, evoking a sense of romance and hesitation. Letting the music wash over her, she began to move. Her feet carried her lightly around the floor, her slender arms giving her moves an incredible sense of grace. As the music changed to a more sultry tone, she started to stalk towards the center of the floor where an inactive droid stood in for Anakin. Reaching the mark, she turned and executed a series of spins around the machine, her hands reaching out to barely graze the metallic surface at the conclusion of each spin. Hearing the music once again slow, she backed away, echoing the quiet beat with the smooth flow of her shoulders and hips.

"Splendid!" Threepio clapped. "I do believe we've made enough progress for one day. If you'd like to retire, I'll be happy to see to my maintenance."

"That sounds good to me," she agreed, tiredly. "Tomorrow, Anakin will join us for the entire session. He needed a break this evening. We'll come back fresh tomorrow - I know we have a lot of hard work ahead of us."

"Certainly, Milady," the droid acknowledged. Turning stiffly, he left the studio.

Dimming the lights, she cued the music and slowly walked through the steps once more, trying to ease her troubled mind. She just couldn't shake the feeling that the next competition was going to be so important - in more ways than one.


	17. Costumes, Tattoos and Tracking Devices

**STUDIO 5, TWO DAYS LATER**

"Master Kaide, Mistress Liri, perhaps we should engage in one more walk through before we move onto the final segment of the Shahyo," Threepio suggested. "It will take me a moment to forward the music selection to the midway point, so please get into the couple's starting position."

Nodding, Padme took Anakin's hand and walked onto the dance floor, her bare feet skimming the wooden surface. Turning her back to Anakin, she leaned into him and felt his chin come to rest on her shoulder. The sensation of his breath on her cheek seemed to calm her racing mind. As the familiar strains of music filled the air, she felt his hands slide down her arms until their fingers tangled together. _Let go, Padme..._ Concentrating deeply, she began to dance, feeling Anakin's mirrored movements behind her. Perfectly in sync, their bodies never broke contact and simply followed each other, working in connection with the seductive music. As the music slowed, Padme gracefully turned to face her husband, bringing her hands up once again to clasp his. Never breaking stride, he lifted her arm, leading her in a series of slow, graceful turns until they reached the middle of the floor.

"Bless my circuits!" Threepio praised. "That was wonderful!"

Relieved, Anakin grinned at Padme and was happy to see her return his smile. Turning to face their relentless 'choreography' droid, they waited for him to explain the remainder of their routine.

"Now, for the finale," Threepio began. "The end of the Shahyo typically has 3 elements: a pull, an embrace and a drop." Flicking on a hologram, two semi-transparent figures began to move.

Padme looked on in disbelief as the woman brought her leg all the way up to the man's shoulder. Once placed there, her body went limp as she was easily pulled across the dance floor by her partner. Gently, her leg was returned to the floor as her partner led her in a series of slow, beautiful spins, their lips nearly meeting in a kiss on each turn. As the music started to fade away, he effortlessly swept her off her feet in a cradled embrace, still spinning slowly. Padme paled as she saw the woman wrap her legs securely around her partner's waist, allowing her upper body to fall back once again, her head stopping inches from the floor. Quickly the hologram blinked off.

Catching Padme's startled expression, Anakin sought to reassure her, "It's only a performance, Padme. The other couples will be doing similar moves."

Mentally seeking out his feelings, Padme only found a sense of calm determination. Whatever anxiety he had been battling yesterday seemed to be gone. Looking at him a moment longer, she nodded. If he could battle his demons, she could do the same. Whatever happened, they would face it - together.

**DORMITORY E, EVENING**

Curled up on the sofa, Padme absently watched the HoloNet reporter drone on about traffic laws throughout the Galaxy while Anakin stroked her hair. For once, she was extremely grateful for the absence of news from the Senate. Peaceful moments like these were all too rare in their relationship. Although she knew their duty was to the people, she couldn't help but covet the time they were just a husband and wife - free of the labels that usually hovered over them.

"Do you have your solo routine done yet?" Anakin asked casually. He had been frustrated that he had been banished from the Studio during Padme's practices, but Threepio insisted that his reaction would be much more authentic if he didn't see it before the competition. No matter how much Anakin had argued, the droid's response was the same - "_we'll receive much higher scores if your reactions are true, Master Kaide_."

"Mmm hmm," was all Padme would say.

"So, is it difficult?" he continued.

"Sort of," she responded. "It feels odd to be dancing all alone."

"Are there any spins? Or jumps?" he prodded.

"Anakin Skywalker!" she admonished playfully. "I'm not describing my routine. You heard what Threepio said!"

"But-" his argument was quickly silenced – and forgotten – as she kissed him thoroughly.

**DRESSING ROOM, NIGHT OF COMPETITION**

Rustling around her changing room, Padme searched high and low for another trace of the blue embroidered fabric. When she came up empty again, she summoned the costume droid.

"Excuse me-" she began, trying to keep her voice from rising. "Where is the rest of my costume?"

Stepping back, the droid began its analysis, checking her attire against its internal record.

"Your costume is satisfactory," the metallic voice intoned. "There are no other fabric materials to be added." With that, it quickly wheeled away.

Clutching her robe against her, Padme felt the blood drain from her face. Taking another peek at herself in the mirror, she was mortified. This week, she had been outfitted in a form-fitting one-shouldered top with a matching asymmetrical skirt. The skirt stopped at her knee on one side, which she could accept. However, the other side did NOT and appeared to be slit nearly to her hip.

Hearing a polite chime, she reluctantly allowed another droid to enter the room. Going to work, it expertly applied a series of winding tattoos to her arms and legs with gold paint. Once the paint dried, a series of gold metallic bands were slipped onto her bare ankles and wrists. Finally, the droid clasped a single golden band around her neck, before turning and leaving the room. _That wasn't much of an improvement..._ Trying to still her shaking hands, she attached the tiny magnetic tracking device Anakin had given her onto the metal encircling her neck. She was thankful the make-up artist had elected to leave her hair down this week - she needed all the cover she could get and it effectively hid the device.

Peering out the door, she hissed, "_Anakin_!" She frowned as she saw him dressed in his usual ensemble - a deep blue tunic, long-sleeved shirt, and _pants_. She would have given anything to have a pair of pants right about now.

Instead, she fidgeted impatiently while he strolled over to her. Taking in her tousled hair and dark eyes, he merely asked, "Yes?"

"Get me a cloak," she commanded quietly, once again closing the door. Before he could move, she opened it just a crack, adding a fervent, "Please!" before disappearing again.

**MAIN STAGE**

Anakin's heart was beating in his throat as he took his place on the middle of the stage. His mind instinctively reached out for Padme and he was struck by an intense wave of anxiety. Reaching a little deeper, he realized she was worried for him and what the Jedi Council might think. Closing his eyes, he concentrated as deeply as possible and sent her a rush of love and reassuring thoughts. _Everything will be okay. Please, relax. We will get through this. No matter what, we will be together. I love you. _

He opened his eyes as he felt her step onto the stage, still wearing his heavy cloak. That was her costume? For a dance of courtship? Before he could puzzle over it any longer, he heard the announcer's voice boom throughout the stage.

"Welcome back to Dancing with the Star Wars. As always, it is my pleasure to introduce our next couple though they clearly need no introduction! Our fan favorites - the Galaxy's Sweethearts - Liri and Kaide, dancing their interpretation of the Shahyo!"

Just before the spotlight descended upon them, Padme cast off the cloak, revealing her true costume – and it took every ounce of Anakin Skywalker's Jedi training to keep him standing upright.


	18. The Shahyo

_**Author's Note**: Wow, thank you for all the reviews of the previous chapter. I'm having a ball writing this story and your kind words make it even better. Zan189, no, I'm not a dancer – I've just been trying to picture what each dance might look like while listening to a particular type of music. It makes my day to hear that you think I'm doing a decent job of it. As a side note, I'm setting the Shahyo to the Titanic Soundtrack, song #4 – "Rose." Can't wait to hear what you all think of it – please let me know! And again, thanks for reading!_

Casting the heavy cloak aside, Padme was instantly struck by a rush of heat coming directly from her husband. _Well, at least HE likes the costume_, she thought with a small smile.

Reluctantly, she raised her arms to their graceful starting position as the spotlight shone down on her. Hearing the wistful strains of the music start, she heard Anakin's voice echo in her mind, _Padme..._ The love and trust communicated merely through the tone of his voice was breathtaking...

And she was finally able to let go.

A haze seemed to surround her vision, blinding her to everything except her husband standing in the middle of the floor, his eyes following her every move. _Anakin..._ Instinctively, her body responded to the haunting tone of the music, her hands tracing a delicate pattern through the air as she slowly made her way around the floor, easily commanding her legs to follow the elegant series of steps and jump combinations Threepio had taught her. The metal encircling her ankles and wrists made quiet chiming noises as she moved, perfectly in step with the seductive rhythm.

As the music started to build, she danced towards Anakin, her eyes burning into his. Before she could fully reach him, she slowly started to spin, her hands reaching out to whisper across his face at each turn. His hands clenched into fists at his sides as he felt himself being drawn in by the fire in her eyes. _I love you... _Her face got closer and closer until he could feel her silky hair brush against his cheek. _Only you..._

Gently, she turned her back to him, still swaying to the beat and reached back to curl her fingers in his hair. Suddenly, he became aware of the building music and recognized it as his cue. Fiercely, he ran his trembling hands down her arms and clasped her fingers. Moving as one, their bodies swept forward, then back - echoing the tones of the soaring music. Together, they swept around the floor in perfect harmony, the colors of their costumes running together until it was impossible to see where one ended and the other began. _My love... _

Gradually, the music began to slow. Her eyes never leaving his, Padme slowly brought her ankle to Anakin's shoulder and let her head fall back, her entire body going limp. Gently, he pulled her across the floor until they came back to the very center. _My life..._ In one fluid motion, she brought both her feet to the ground and entered into a series of slow spins, her lips nearly grazing his at each pass. As the music started to die away, Anakin reached forward and lifted her into his arms, turning her slowly in a circle, his eyes full of love. _I am yours..._ Firmly, she locked her ankles around his waist and hearing the long final note start to fade away, she slowly let go, closing her eyes as her upper body fell back, her head coming to rest mere inches from the floor. _Forever._

For a full moment, there was silence. And then a roaring sound started to build, growing louder and louder with every passing second. Opening her eyes as Anakin returned her feet to the floor, Padme was startled to see that the noise was coming from the audience. Spectators were actually standing, brought out of their seats in their rush of enthusiasm.

A blush creeping to her cheeks, Padme allowed Anakin to lead her in a quick bow before they hurried backstage.

**BACKSTAGE, 10 MINUTES LATER**

Clutching the cloak around her, Padme sank into Anakin's arms, relieved their controversial performance was over. Swaying gently, they remained that way for a few moments simply enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly, they heard a series of beeps and looked up to see a costume droid standing in front of them.

"Mistress Liri, Master Kaide," the droid intoned, nodding to them. "The judges have called for a group dance before the conclusion of the program. Everyone will be dancing the Galaxy Waltz and will be rated on the crispness of the steps and how well they are able to navigate the other dancers. You have 40 minutes to prepare. A new set of costumes will be delivered to you momentarily."

"What?" Padme said, in disbelief. But the droid continued to roll away, promising to return shortly.

"The Galaxy Waltz?" Anakin asked, puzzled. Bringing her attention back to the situation at hand, Padme nodded quickly.

"It's a standard dance played at many Galaxy functions. We've danced to it before. Remember the Senate Anniversary Ball?" she prompted.

Thinking back, a memory washed over him.

_They were twirling through the Grand Ballroom, smiling at each other while trying to maintain the appearance of strict propriety. Their steps were measured and precise, yet they moved with the unspoken grace of a couple who sensed each others every heartbeat. Whispering to each other in soft voices, only their hands betrayed their desperation as they held each other tight. The disappointment showed on both of their faces as the music started to die away and they were forced to step apart. Bowing to her, Anakin said loudly, "Thank you for the dance, Senator. It's always a rare pleasure to discuss Jedi business in such a manner." With another grin, he swept away and resumed his security duties, ignoring the exasperated frown Obi-wan sent his way. Reluctantly, Padme accepted the hand of another gentleman as the music resumed, helplessly aware of her husband's heated gaze. _

"Ah, yes," Anakin recalled, teasingly. "That was the Ball where you stepped all over the feet of that poor diplomat, right?"

Throwing him a glare, she retorted, "Only because I was distracted by the fact that you couldn't keep your eyes off me!"

Laughing softly, Anakin took her hands and started leading her in the familiar steps, happy to have the opportunity relive that memory - but this time they were free of the constraints their public positions dictated.

**BACKSTAGE, 40 MINUTES LATER**

Tapping her foot nervously, Padme's fingers fidgeted with the soft fabric of her new gown. Reaching up, she adjusted a hair pin and then quickly brought her hand back to her side. Next to her, Anakin was in a state of mild meditation, preparing for the upcoming performance. Closing her eyes, she thought, a_t least I'm wearing a regular dress this time. _

Suddenly, the announcer's voice crashed over the room, "All contestants, please report to the Main Stage for the Galaxy Waltz!"

Quickly, the contestants moved to obey, entering the stage to the sound of a wildly cheering audience. Smiling nervously, Padme moved to stand in front of Anakin, her head tilted at an angle as they waited for the music to start. Glancing around, she took note of where the other pairs were standing. _This was not going to be easy._

Hearing the first beats of the music start, Anakin looked at Padme and they grinned before starting to move. Easily, they swirled around the very edges of the dance floor, the skirts of Padme's gown brushing a few of the audience members. After a few moments, Padme noticed the look of concentration on Anakin's face.

"Anakin," she hissed under her breath. "Are you moving the other contestants out of our way by using the Force?"

A quick look at his guilty countenance confirmed her suspicions. Squeezing his hand firmly, she saw his gaze come to rest on her once more as they continued to dance. His voice echoed in her mind - _Sorry... _

Without meaning to, a delighted laugh escaped her lips as they continued to twirl around and around. The joy seemed to emanate from them in waves and the other contestants gave them clearance, hardly even aware they were doing so.

Hearing the music come to a close, they separated and Anakin bowed, bringing her hand to his lips. Once again, surrounded by applause and whistles, they exited the stage, hand-in-hand.

And came face-to-face with a grim Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	19. Absence

_**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews -they are appreciated so very much! I didn't realize I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews originally, but I've fixed that (I think!). So,if you're a lurker and would like to comment, I'd love to hear from you. As you can see, we're winding things up here. Only a few more chapters to go! Enjoy!_

**DRESSING ROOM, MOMENTS LATER**

"Anakin, how could you let this happen?" Obi-wan questioned. "You know attachments are forbidden."

"It's not just an attachment, Master," Anakin defended, resigned. "I love her."

"_Love?_ Anakin, come to your senses! She is a Senator with tremendous responsibilities," the Jedi Master pointed out incredulously. "You are a Jedi!"

"We are much more than that-" Anakin began. Before he could continue, the door slid open and Masters Windu and Yoda entered the room. Suddenly, Anakin was overwhelmed with a chilling rush of apprehension and fear. Swallowing painfully, he realized the feelings were coming from Padme. Preparing himself for the long discussion ahead, he did something he would regret for the rest of his life - he shut her out.

**BACKSTAGE, SAME TIME**

Padme winced as she heard the murmur of raised voices coming from her dressing room. For the tenth time, she started towards the door, only to stop short and retreat to the secure area Obi-wan had insisted she inhabit before he had ushered Anakin into the room, locking the door behind them decisively. At least she had Artoo with her.

"Yeeeeeewoooooo!" the small droid warned as she gravitated towards the door.

"Yes, I know Artoo," she replied, pulling Anakin's cloak tighter. "I won't interrupt."

Suddenly, the events of the past few weeks caught up to her - the attempts on her life, the Jedi Council, Anakin's uncertain future - it was all too much. Lowering her face to her hands, she bit her lip to keep the sobs from escaping her throat. Suddenly she could feel several presences and raised her tear-stained face to watch as Masters Windu and Yoda passed by, giving her a respectful, but distant nod. Unable to even incline her head in response, she watched in horror as they too entered her dressing room. _They knew. _Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain as Anakin's loving presence withdrew from her mind completely. _So, it was already starting,_ she thought. Dully, Padme stared at the grey surface of the locked door until the image started to blur.

Standing up abruptly, she strode down the long corridor, desperate to get away from the dressing room and what that locked door obviously signified. If the Jedi wanted to talk to her, they could come to the dormitory. She had spent some of the best days of her life there with Anakin and she needed to go back, to draw strength from those memories.

Rolling along quickly behind her, Artoo struggled to keep up with his Mistress' brisk strides. He tried to question her about the wisdom of leaving the safety of the Jedi, but she didn't appear to be listening. Keeping pace, he ran a full system check on the tracking device and was satisfied to see that it was working properly.

Padme was solely focused on getting to the apartment and barely noticed when a towering droid stepped into the corridor. Turning sideways to brush past it, she hardly felt the needle he jammed into her neck before she slumped to the floor. As Artoo prepared to issue an alarm, the attacker sent a destructive energy pulse his way.

"Wooooooooooo!" Artoo screamed. Immediately, the small droid activated a small shield, deflecting the bolt back at the assassin. Mildly, he noted the hissing sound the jolt made as it found its mark. Feeling the blast begin to interfere with his Protocol programming, the imposing droid roared in aggravation

Backing up slowly, Artoo raised his amplifier to signal Anakin, leaving himself open to the second blast of energy. The bolt effectively scrambled his circuits, slammed him into the wall, and cut off the warning. Satisfied, the droid assassin grabbed his victim by her arm, and dragged her down the hall, knocking over the smoldering R-2 unit on his way.

**DRESSING ROOM**

"Unsettling, this news is," Master Yoda declared.

"I'm sorry, Masters," Anakin apologized, his head bowed. "I know I've broken the Jedi Code and I've disappointed you. But you have to understand, when we are together... I'm so much more than when we are apart... I- I can feel her every emotion, her thoughts-"

Turning, Master Windu faced the small, green Jedi. "Is that possible? Is Senator Amidala Force-sensitive?"

Shaking his head, an expression of bewilderment spilled across Yoda's face. Closing his eyes, he reached into the Force, trying to determine the possible meaning behind this explanation.

And what he found would someday become a legend.

Where Anakin's Force signature had once wavered on an uncertain path - it was now strong and nearly doubled, interwoven with a ray of light. Pushing deeper, Yoda felt his chest tighten in recognition as he saw the source of the light - Padme Amidala. Their connections were joined from start to finish, each strand feeding off the others. An attempt to separate them would be disastrous.

Opening his eyes, his forehead wrinkled in comprehension.

"Young Skywalker and Senator Amidala, merged their Force signatures have," he explained slowly. "A rare occurrence, this is. Much care, we must take."

Before the Jedi could discuss the news any further, the Force whispered a warning - one that was so powerful, it was easily able to overcome Anakin's mind shields.

_"Padme!"_ Anakin choked, his hands going to his neck.

Springing up, the three Jedi Masters opened the door and looked into the corridor, fearful of what they would find.

It was empty.

**LOCATION UNKNOWN, NEXT DAY**

Slowly, Padme opened her eyes, her entire body screaming with the effort. She gradually became aware of the cold, hard surface beneath her and struggled to stand. A wave of dizziness forced her to remain flat to alleviate the spinning images before her. Moments later, the feeling passed and she sat up, examining her surroundings. The room was small and contained only a chair and a tiny, barred window. _It was not a room designed to hold long term prisoners,_ she thought, a strange feeling of detachment coming over her. She closed her eyes in resignation, her hands coming to rest in the folds of Anakin's cloak.

_Anakin... Oh, love, I'm so sorry... _

**COURSCANT, JEDI TEMPLE - SAME TIME**

Trying to still his shaking hands, Anakin rushed to replace the core of the severely singed wires in R2-D2's main system, trying to get the tracking device on-line. After three failed attempts, he bowed his head, tears threatening his vision... and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Master Anakin," Threepio said gently. "Please, sir... Allow me."

Running his hands through his hair, Anakin gave the faithful droid a small smile before stepping back. Efficiently, Threepio went to work. Throwing his head back with a sigh of frustration, he felt Obi-wan approach.

"Anakin," the Jedi Master greeted. "How is it coming?"

"Not fast enough," he replied, his eyes wild. "Padme is out there, kidnapped by a droid assassin and I'm wasting time because I can't replace a simple set of wires!"

"I know it is difficult, but you must relax," Obi-wan advised gently. "Use the Force. Let go of your troubles and clear your mind. See where it takes you, my young friend."

With a deep breath, Anakin tried to do just that. Calling to mind all the recent memories of his shared dances with Padme, he felt her light once again penetrate his soul.

_Anakin... Oh, love, I'm so sorry..._

His eyes flew open as he cried, _"Padme! Where are you?"_


	20. The Abyss

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone! Thought I would give you a long chapter because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this weekend since we'll have company with us through Sunday. Thanks again for all the reviews! _

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

Raising her head, Padme glanced around. She could have sworn she had just heard Anakin's voice, urgent and worried. His presence was so strong, she found herself leaning backwards, expecting to find the comfort of his warm body behind her.

Instead, she leaned into a cold, hard wall.

Despondent, she let her head fall back and it gently struck the unforgiving surface with a soft _thump_. Closing her eyes, she felt Anakin's thoughts wash over her and a small smile came to her lips.

_Anakin... _

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as she heard her cell door slide open. Scrambling to her feet, she came face-to-face with the most fearsome droid she had ever seen. Terror flooded her senses as it advanced towards her, wielding a thick syringe. Moving quickly, she feinted to the right, then rolled to the left, narrowing missing the needle as it crashed towards her.

Diving for the door, she cried out in frustration as it slammed shut. Throwing up her hands to ward off the droid, it knocked her to the ground and pushed the drugs into her arm. _No!_ Her vision swimming before her, she watched as the droid stepped over her prone form, exiting through the now open door. Vaguely, she caught a glimpse of rows and rows of droid assassins before the door closed, and the darkness claimed her.

**JEDI TEMPLE - SAME TIME**

Feeling a connection with Padme, Anakin filled his thoughts with love and comfort, hoping she was able to sense them. Smiling slightly, he became aware of her body relaxing and heard her whisper his name. _Anakin..._

Suddenly, her thoughts were torn from him and he could feel her mind fill with horror. She was trying to escape something; he could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body as she tried to flee. Then, she was overwhelmed with frustration before another wave of fear passed over her. Anakin floundered as his connection from her was severed, feeling her sink into a sea of blackness.

"Padme!" he shouted, his throat raw.

Obi-wan reached out to support him, aware that his apprentice's knees had gone week.

"She's hurt, Master," he gasped.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said firmly, gripping the young man's arms. "Focus. Did you get a sense of where she is?"

Concentrating deeply, Anakin was silent for a moment before his eyes reopened, a sense of clarity shining through. Leaving no room for doubt, he said, "she's still here, on Coruscant. Somewhere in the Industrial district."

**LOCATION UNKNOWN - MAIN CONTROL CENTER**

Mechanically and efficiently, the droid assassin worked to repair his singed circuits. Running a system scan he once again tried to review his mission:

_Target: Padme Amidala_

_Home Planet: Naboo_

_Species: Human, Female_

_Known Allergies: Hirtii_

_Approved Actions: Capture, Imprison, Injure- _

His log noted that his programming was still incomplete. He had retained some details of his mission but the remainder of his programming still appeared to be lost, due to the energy pulse he took during his battle with the R-2 unit. His sole purpose now was to reengage his system and bring it online so he could finish his mission.

Reaching for another the welding torch, he knew it wouldn't be long now...

**JEDI TEMPLE - COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Anakin breathed deeply, trying to clear his mind so he could focus on what Master Windu was saying.

"Anakin Skywalker, the Council is deeply disturbed by your blatant disregard for the Jedi Code. The rules against attachments are the cornerstone of our way of life - a life which you swore on your honor to uphold," the Jedi Master said tersely.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied solemnly, his gaze turned downward.

"These actions can not pass without consequence," he continued. "The Council will have to discuss the possible implications of your... relationship... with Senator Amidala. There is no guarantee that you will remain a Jedi once these talks are over."

"I understand," Anakin said, a tone of wistfulness in his voice. There was a time where such a motion would have filled him with fury. But with Padme missing, Anakin had come to realize how futile those types of emotions were. Clearing his throat, he searched for something to say, but was interrupted before he could even begin.

"Masters," Obi-wan called, inclining his head politely. "There is still the matter of the Senator's disappearance. We have received reliable information that indicates she is still on the planet, somewhere in the Industrial district."

"Go, we must," Yoda instructed. "In grave danger, the Senator is."

Biting his lip, Obi-wan continued, "I'd like the Council's permission to bring Anakin."

Mace Windu swiveled to look at him, asking incredulously, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yes, Master," Obi-wan said, a note of confidence coming through his voice. "His thoughts are in tune with Senator Amidala's. I have complete faith that he will be able to lead us to her. He won't let us down."

After a tension-filled moment, Master Windu turned his penetrating gaze to Anakin, "Skywalker, the Council needs to have a serious discussion on this matter. Please return to Master Kenobi's quarters."

Moving to obey, Anakin gave a deferential nod and quickly exited the room.

**JEDI TEMPLE - QUARTERS OF OBI-WAN KENOBI**

Meditating, Anakin stretched out with his mind, trying to rouse Padme. Once again, he didn't have much success although he could feel her senses start to become slightly more alert. Sighing, he opened his eyes and walked to the window, watching the busy cityscape below.

_It had been nearly an hour, _he thought worriedly_. Surely the Council should have reached a decision by now? _

Fifteen minutes later, he heard the quiet chime that signaled the approach of a visitor. Rising, he went to the door but stopped in his tracks as he saw Obi-wan enter, looking solemn. Anakin felt his heart plummet to his feet. _They denied his request... I'm going to be instructed to stay here. Helpless._

And then Obi-wan gave a small smile as he said, "Ready?"

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

Gradually, Padme regained consciousness, yet forced herself to remain still and unmoving on the cold floor. Every few minutes, she could feel the droid's presence right outside the door as he peered in at her, checking to see if she had awoken. Determined to avoid another round of that horrible drug for as long as possible, she let her body stay limp, her eyes closed, her breathing even. She relaxed slightly as she heard the heavy footsteps retreat from her door.

_Anakin,_ her mind whispered as she snuggled into the comfort of Anakin's cloak. _Please come soon. _

**CORUSCANT, INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT - JEDI TRANSPORT**

Obi-wan glanced at Anakin, seeing his eyes closed as he reached out for Padme. Suddenly, the young Jedi's face lit up with recognition and he opened his eyes.

"There! The Senator is in that building!" he cried, pointing to a looming building in the distance. Following his gaze, several of the assorted Jedi looked confused. _What would the Senator be doing there and how was young Skywalker so certain about it? _Suddenly, Anakin's com-link buzzed and C3-PO's voice came over the line.

"Master Anakin?" the droid inquired. "I have just finished repairing R2 and he says Miss Padme's tracking device is sending a signal from the abandoned Energy building in the Industrial District."

Nodding, Ki-Adi Mundi punched in the coordinates and the ship responded, accelerating smoothly towards the building Anakin had indicated originally. Masters Windu and Yoda exchanged a long look before standing to prepare themselves for the rescue mission ahead. Kit Fisto also rose, his distinctive features drawn into a look of fierce concentration. As Anakin's gaze passed over the rest of the occupants of the transport, he felt a surge of gratitude for these honorable warriors. A trickle of sadness began to enter his heart as he realized this would most likely be his last mission - the final time he would be able to help protect his friends.

"Relax," Obi-wan murmured. Letting go of his emotions, Anakin straightened, once again staring at the approaching building.

_I'm coming, my love._

**INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT - ABANDONED ENERGY BUILDING - MAIN CONTROL CENTER**

Satisfied, the droid assassin fused the final two wires together. Resetting his system, he was pleased to feel his entire program come back online, including the remainder of his mission.

_Target: Padme Amidala_

_Home Planet: Naboo_

_Species: Human, Female_

_Known Allergies: Hirtii_

_Approved Actions: Capture, Imprison, Injure_

_**Final Objective: Terminate**_

Moving quickly, he headed towards the target's door, opening it violently. The sudden commotion startled his prisoner and revealed that she was awake. Easily, he grabbed her slight body, ignoring her feeble struggles and bound her arms and legs with restraints. Pulling her down the hallway, he started towards the main energy reactor, ready to execute his final protocol.

**INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT - ABANDONED ENERGY BUILDING, OUTSIDE**

As the transport pulled up to the docking bay, the Jedi spilled out of it, activating their weapons and charging for the entrance. Anakin and Obi-wan ran side-by-side, ready for whatever lay inside.

Moving seamlessly, the group gained entry to the building, slicing through the doors with their light sabers. As they stepped through, they were overcome with a barrage of laser fire. Anakin let the Force run through him, guiding his lightsaber as he deflected shot after shot. Gradually, the Jedi made progress as they cut down droid after droid.

"This isn't too hard," Obi-wan said sarcastically, slicing cleanly through another droid. Frowning, Anakin chopped the head off a droid and watched as it began to shoot random blasts at the ceiling. Quickly, he cut it in half, bringing his weapon up to sever the blaster.

_Anakin! Please hurry!_ Her scream echoed in his head. Startled at the terror in her voice, he pressed forward, battling through the droids at a fierce speed. Finally reaching a break in the onslaught, he rushed forward, Obi-wan close on his heels.

**ABANDONED ENERGY BUILDING, MAIN REACTOR**

Struggling valiantly against her captor, Padme's heart sank as she saw the electrified pit come into view. As the relentless droid stalked past the control panel, she kicked out her legs, catching her bindings on a large switch and jerking them to a stop. With a growl, the droid tried to pull her free and Padme's arms screamed in pain. Biting her lip, she redoubled her effort, refusing to release her hold on the switch. _Anakin! Please hurry!_

With a final yank, the switch flipped forward and Padme's bindings slipped off the metal surface, allowing the droid to pull her easily. She tried to dig in her feet, but could find no grip on the slick surface.

"No!" she screamed as she felt herself nearing the edge. Suddenly, a large warning alarm started to sound and the room began to shake. The droid assassin didn't seem to notice as her jerked her off her feet and tossed her onto a conveyer belt. Immediately, the clamps engaged, locking securely around her ankles. Stepping back, the droid activated the machine and Padme gasped as the belt jerked forward. Looking ahead, she could see that the conveyer belt stretched to the middle of the open abyss where the clamps opened, dumping their claim and returning to the platform in a vicious cycle.

She looked around frantically. There would be a few seconds where her ankles would be free before she was plunged into the pit. If she could just find something to jump onto she might be able to escape. Craning her neck, she bit back a sob of fear as she saw there was nothing. She couldn't even run back up the belt - the building was shaking so violently, she was sure she would fall right off.

_The clamps!_ She thought. _I'll hold onto those and they'll take me back to the platform. _A rush of hope flooded her heart as she examined the clamps. Manipulating them, they felt strong and seemed like they would hold her easily. Leaning forward, she felt the breath leave her body as she realized they were designed to retract on their return trip.

Reaching out, she tried to sense Anakin but came back empty. _He wasn't going to make it in time, _she realized_. It's okay, Ani. I love you, I'll always love you. _

Closing her eyes, Padme's mind was flooded with memories of her time with her husband. At peace, she straightened her spine, opened her eyes and prepared to face her death with dignity, her love's name on her lips.

And that's the sight that greeted Anakin Skywalker as he burst into the room.


	21. Merged

_**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Hope you all had a nice weekend. I'm sorry I left you with a cliffhanger – hopefully this chapter will make up for it. We are starting to draw to a close – I think there will only be one or two more chapters. Please let me know what you think – every review is appreciated so very much! Thanks for reading! _

"Padme!" Anakin shouted, his entire being filled with fear. Without hesitation, he tore through the room, leaping for the conveyor belt. Feeling the unstable machine beneath his feet, he let the Force run through him, guiding his every step as he dashed towards his wife. Sensing his presence, she turned to face him and reached out a shaking hand. He felt their fingers brush against each other before she let out a cry of horror as the clamps released and sent her plummeting over the edge.

In one fluid motion, he pulled out his grappling hook, throwing it towards the pipes above them as he dove after her, pressing his arms to his side to speed up his descent. Seconds later he drew even, tangling a fist in her cloak just as the wire stretched taut, stopping their fall and swinging them in a wide arc. Finally, their feet came to rest on a platform, not far from the conveyer belt.

Slowly, he lowered her feet to the ground and her eyes opened, tears sparkling on her lashes.

"Ani?" she said, a trace of disbelief in her voice.

His voice failing him, he simply nodded. Reaching up, she laid a soft hand on his cheek.

And their world fell away.

Flashes of Anakin's life flew before her eyes. _She saw him as a child, felt the humiliation and fear that came from being a slave, the horror he experienced over losing his mother - first in distance and then in death. She sensed his pride at being a Jedi, his love for his Master and the Order they served. She was there for the agonizing training sessions, the contentment of success, the sights of battle. And finally - she was surrounded by his all encompassing love for her._

Anakin was similarly reeling as flashes of Padme's life streaked across his mind._ He was struck by her nervousness on that first day in the Legislative program, her deep dedication to the bright light of democracy already evident. He sensed the responsibility she felt towards her people, her fear and inherent bravery during the Battle of Naboo. He saw her devotion to her parents, to her sister, to her nieces. And most of all, he felt her total love for him. _

Opening their eyes, it felt like years had passed when in reality it had only been a fraction of a second. Staring at each other, their eyes communicated everything they ever needed to say. They may have stayed that way forever if not for the sound of a battle entering the cavernous room.

Turning, they saw that the Jedi had spilled into the area, incredibly outnumbered against the relentless legion of droid assassins. Pulling the hood of her cloak up to conceal her identity, Anakin instructed, "Stay here. You'll be safe," before leaping to the platform below and rushing headlong into the fray, slicing droids in half as he headed towards Obi-wan.

Waiting until he disappeared into the midst, Padme followed cautiously, searching for a weapon. Reaching for a discarded blaster, she was distracted by a Jedi tossing her a lightsaber.

_Anakin's cloak!_ she realized. _They think I'm a Jedi._

Feeling the weight of the weapon in her hands, she was mildly entranced by how familiar it felt, like she had used it thousands of times. Quickly, she activated it and felt the Force begin to whisper to her. Letting the sensation guide her movements, she suddenly brought the blade down in a slashing motion, easily deflecting an incoming blaster bolt and sending it back at her attacker. As the Force began to run through her body, she moved more quickly, wielding the weapon in a smooth, continuous motion, easily cutting down droids as they filed towards her. Gradually, her mind became one with the feeling as she gave herself over to the Force.

**FAR SIDE OF MAIN REACTOR ROOM, SAME TIME**

Obi-wan swung his light saber in a wide arc, smiling with grim satisfaction as he saw the bodies of two droids collapse at his feet. Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence at his back - Anakin.

"Glad to see you could make it," the Jedi Master joked, sending another droid flying with a Force shove.

"You know me, Master," Anakin replied, hesitating a moment as he sent a droid crashing to the floor. "Better late than never."

Moving simultaneously, the two Jedi fought back-to-back as they slowly made their way towards their remaining companions. Catching a glimpse of a flashing lightsaber, Obi-wan felt his breath catch in his throat. A Jedi, cloaked in dark robes, fought with deadly yet familiar precision. Piles of mangled droids littered the area around him.

_That Jedi moves just like Anakin,_ he thought, absently noting the dwindling number of droids. _But how is that possible? He is standing right next to me._

Anakin could sense Obi-wan's confusion and followed his gaze to the whirling Jedi. Feeling a flash of recognition, he pushed it to the back of his mind and resumed his fighting. Sidestepping quickly, he cut down another droid before his attention was drawn back to the figure, fighting in a style so familiar it was like looking into a mirror.

Suddenly, the Jedi cringed as a shrill alarm sounded throughout the room. All the droids paused as their midsections glowed red: _Mission Failed - Self Destruction Imminent..._

A feeling of resignation flooded the Jedi as they realized they would never escape the impending explosion. Padme felt her knees buckle as the sensation flooded the Force. Steadying herself, she realized the droids were implementing their final measures because they thought she had escaped. _Mission failed. Mission failed. Mission failed._

_No!_ she cried silently, the word never leaving her lips. She refused to let these Jedi die for her - _because_ of her.

With a grace that underscored her new abilities, she leapt onto the main control console. She could feel the confusion radiating from her Jedi protectors. Preparing for the onslaught that was sure to follow, she kept her lightsaber activated, its green blade humming. Feeling all eyes on her - droid and Jedi - she reached up and lowered the hood of the cloak.

"What in the name of-" Obi-wan's oath was cut off as he reached out to grab Anakin before he could rush towards Padme and take the hundreds of blaster shots in his own back. "Anakin!"

Struggling desperately, Anakin could only watch as the droids reversed their self destruct protocol and started advancing towards their target. Recovering from their shock, the Jedi sprang to life, once again cutting down as many droids as possible, trying to aid Padme in her quest.

Her blade swirling in a never ending blur of light, Padme deflected shot after shot as she slowly inched towards the edge of the electrified pit. As she felt her heels reach out into nothingness, she glanced at Anakin, her eyes luminous with love. With a peaceful smile, she stepped back and let herself fall, her hair curling about her face and tangling into the folds of her cloak. With a rush of sudden silence, she disappeared from sight.

"_No!_" Anakin cried, collapsing against Obi-wan. Tears in his eyes, the Jedi Master could only watch as the rows of droid assassins blindly followed their target, tumbling end-over-end into the abyss. The explosions as they hit the electrified core below could be felt as they rocked the building. Each noise caused his apprentice to flinch as if Anakin himself had fallen into the core.

Now alone in the huge room, the Jedi turned to each other in shocked silence.

"Young Skywalker," Yoda said, sincerely. "Very sorry, I am. Much courage, Senator Amidala had. A Jedi in form and spirit, she certainly was."

Obi-wan squeezed Anakin's shoulder as he spoke softly, "Anakin, Padme sacrificed her life to save ours. She is one with the Force now, and will always be with you. You two were joined in a way I could never imagine. That doesn't simply disappear."

Anakin's hands shook as he tried to turn away, desperate to understand what had just happened. Another tremor rocked the building and chunks of the ceiling started to fall.

"Go, we must," Yoda said, urgently. But Anakin couldn't bear to leave. _Not without Padme. How can I do that - how can I EVER do that? _he thought, a pain slicing through his heart.

_Anakin_... her soft voice gently entered his mind.

_No,_ he thought, running his hands savagely through his hair. _Not yet. I can't take it. Please. Not yet._

_Anakin,_ the voice repeated, this time sounding more urgent. _Ani, help me. _

His head snapped up as he pulled away from Obi-wan's supportive grip and ran back to the pit. Steeling himself for bitter disappointment, he glanced down into the darkness.

And found the most beautiful pair of brown eyes staring up at him.

A wild laugh escaped from his throat as he saw his wife, clinging to an old rusted pipe. Leaning down, he extended his arm and relished the feel of her warm hand in his.

"Didn't I already rescue you from this situation earlier?" he asked, a wide grin splitting his cheeks. Biting back a stiff retort, she simply settled for a mild glare.

As she finally came up and over the edge, she fell into his arms and he was squeezing her so tight she thought he might never let go. "I thought I lost you," he whispered over and over again.

Another boom rattled the building, sending a fresh shower of debris to the ground. The noise caused them to step back and they turned to find several relieved Jedi staring at them. Anakin noted that even Master Windu seemed pleased.

"Come," the Jedi Master said. "We must leave this place."

Reaching out his hand, Anakin suppressed a smile as he saw Padme hesitate. "Hold on," she promised. Bringing her other hand from the folds of his cloak, she clippedthe borrowed light saber to her tattered ball gown. "Just in case," she explained shyly. Hand in hand, they followed the Jedi, leaving the destruction behind them.


	22. The Council

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter. Hope this one serves to explain a little more about the 'connection' Padme and Anakin have discovered with each other. One more chapter to go! And, what do you think - would any of you be interested in a sequel? Please let me know!_

**JEDI TEMPLE - OUTSIDE COUNCIL CHAMBERS, NEXT DAY**

Settling into the comfortable cushions, Padme watched Anakin as he paced back and forth, his anxiety shooting out from him in rays. He had tried to meditate several times, but ended up returning to his pacing after a few moments.

Spreading out the skirt of her simple gown, she began to fidget, his nerves starting to get to her as well. _Would he really be expelled? What was going to happen to them?_ Hearing the door to the Council chambers slide open, her head snapped up and her heart began to pound. Immediately, she withdrew her mind from Anakin's and curved her lips into a polite smile of welcome.

"Senator Amidala," Master Windu entreated. "Please come in." Turning to her husband, he continued, "Anakin, we will summon you in a moment."

Shooting Anakin a doubtful glance, she rose quickly and followed the Jedi Master into the room, trying to hide the fact that her legs were shaking. Hearing the door snap shut behind her, she winced before continuing into the room. Seeing Obi-wan, she felt a touch of relief as he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Senator Amidala," Yoda began. "A test we have for you."

At her nod, Obi-wan stepped forward, putting a soft cloth over her eyes and pressing a lightsaber into her hand. Hearing the hum of a Jedi practice droid, she felt adrenaline begin to course through her body and gingerly activated the blade.

"Use your feelings to guide your weapon and deflect the bolts," she heard Master Windu explained. "Now... Begin."

Padme felt a stinging bite as the droid shot a small electrical charge into her ankle. Feeling helpless, she could only swing the saber in a random pattern, hoping to stop at least a few of the shocks from reaching her. After the fifth charge stung her arm, she reached up and removed the fabric from her eyes, slightly embarrassed.

"Let me guess," she said with a small smile. "I didn't exactly pass the test."

"Finished, you are not," Yoda said knowingly. Padme watched as Obi-wan brought Anakin into the room and she felt herself relax, her mental shields falling away. Feeling his eyes on her, a rush of strength and love flooded her mind. _Are you okay?_ he asked silently, studying the blindfold in her hand. Giving him a slight nod, she once again faced the Council, a feeling of peace soothing her jumpy nerves.

"Again, you must try," Yoda instructed.

Closing her eyes, she felt Obi-wan settle the soft cloth over her face once again. Activating the lightsaber, she felt Anakin's calming presence mesh more fully with her own as her senses began to come alive. Suddenly, she moved, her blade slashing up and down, easily reacting to the unseen bolts. Finally, she heard the hovering droid shut down and took that as the cue to remove the blindfold.

"It is as we suspected then," Master Windu stated. "The Force has joined them in all aspects."

Nodding slowly, Yoda murmured. "A unique power, this is and only occurring in certain circumstances. Much more to study, we have."

"Anakin," Obi-wan began. "When did you first notice this Force-connection with the Senator?"

With a sheepish look, Anakin admitted, "When we were dancing. I could hear her thoughts and she could sense mine. I believe it is part of the reason we were able to master the routines so quickly."

"Allowed your minds to let go, it did," Yoda explained. "There, the connection always was, but not developed or explored until you were ready."

"Senator, how did you feel when you were fighting with the light saber yesterday?" Master Windu asked.

"It's almost impossible to describe," she admitted. "When Anakin rescued me, there was a moment where I was flooded with his memories. And I wasn't just watching them, it was like I was there too, going through the same things - feeling what he felt, learning what he learned." She paused for a moment, recalling the strange sensation. "When I caught that lightsaber, it felt so natural. It was if I had been training with it all my life. But judging from the debacle this morning, that is most certainly not the case."

"In an intense situation, you were," Yoda mused. "Merged with Young Skywalker, you became. Powerful, this new development is - much care you must take to learn how to use it." Nodding towards Master Windu, Yoda settled back into his small chair. Sensing it was time to leave, Padme gracefully exited the chamber, planning to wait for Anakin outside.

As the door closed behind her, Anakin straightened his shoulders and faced the Council.

"Skywalker, the Council has reached a decision about your place in the Order," Windu began, his features stern. "We still do not condone your secretive relationship with the Senator. As you well know, it is not the Jedi way. However, it seems the will of the Force has commanded that your paths stay deeply connected. For that reason, we have decided that you are to remain a Jedi, but you and the Senator will need to undergo additional monitoring by the Council. We must tread carefully."

With a solemn voice that belied his relief, Anakin said, "Yes Master." Turning to the entire Council, he whispered, "Thank you, Masters."

**SCHOOL OF ARTS AND ENTERTAINMENT, STUDIO 5 - NEXT MORNING**

"Ughhh," Anakin groaned. "I can't believe the Council insisted we come back here."

"It's for your own good," Padme reminded him, smiling as she looked around the familiar room. "We can't have the Galaxy finding out one of their prized Jedi is an accomplished dancer, can we? We need to maintain our cover."

"And what about you, _Senator_? Aren't you worried about your reputation?" he asked. Easily, he picked her up, swinging her in a circle as she laughed. Hearing a familiar sound, they turned to see Threepio entering the room, his arm raised in greeting.

"Quickly, quickly," the droid called, gesturing for them to join him on the dance floor. "Oh my! We've lost so much time already. But I must say, it feels good to be back." With a distinct sigh of relief, he continued, "Now, this week's dance is called the Rukaffle..."

While their faithful choreography droid explained the steps they needed to learn, Padme turned to Anakin and raised her eyebrows. Frowning at the instructions she was sending mentally, he exhaled with a huff and reluctantly pulled on the slippers. In spite of himself, he began to grin.

It was going to be a long, but wonderful day.


	23. One Last Performance

**Author's Note: **_Well, this is it – the last chapter. I want to thank all of you so much for taking the time out of your day to read my writing. I think I have the best readers and reviewers in the world! Hope you enjoy this chapter – and hopefully you'll join me when I get around to penning the sequel (soon, I hope)… Yep, you talked me into it! And to any of you over in London – my thoughts are with you and your country. Please, stay safe. _

**DRESSING ROOM - THREE WEEKS LATER, ONE HOUR BEFORE FINAL PERFORMANCE**

Closing her eyes, Padme visualized their final routine, trying to ignore the fact that her stomach was fluttering with nerves. As a droid hurried by, she felt the silky skirts of her gown brush against her legs. Looking down, she smiled softly, enjoying the deep green color they were given this week. In her opinion, it was the color of good fortune.

Absently, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, pleased the stylist had elected to leave it down. Anakin loved her hair when she let it flow freely. She knew he also preferred her without the stage make-up, but she couldn't help that. Once again, the effect gave her features a romantic glow and she knew she was nearly unrecognizable - especially when compared to the formal, straitlaced Senator the public was used to seeing.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion as Anakin emerged from his dressing room. Catching his annoyed expression, she asked, "what's wrong?"

"The sparkles are back," he said glumly, pointing to the shiny pieces on the hem of his tunic. Immediately, be began picking at the dark green fabric, his fingers working quickly.

Biting back a laugh, she just nodded sympathetically and returned to her thoughts, tracing every step of the routine. She knew it seemed silly after all they had been through, but she found she really wanted to win the competition. They had worked so hard and the time together had been so treasured. She just wanted to finish it out on a right note - the perfect end to what had been one of the most wonderful times of her life. Either way though, she would be happy - after all, she had Anakin by her side. What more could she ask for?

**BACKSTAGE - MOMENTS BEFORE FINAL PERFORMANCE**

Feeling a hand coming to rest of their shoulders, Anakin and Padme turned and found themselves looking into the face of a smiling Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Hello!" he said. "Are you ready for the final performance?"

"I hope so, " Padme replied, returning his smile. "I'll just be glad to get through it." Looking over at her husband, she suppressed another grin as she noticed the way he was standing, trying to keep the light from reflecting off the shimmery areas of his costume.

"Well, I think you will do just fine," Obi-wan confided. "Masters Windu and Yoda are also looking forward to your performance. We have a wonderful seat - right in the front row!" The color drained from Anakin's face as he absorbed his Master's words. _Oh no. No, no, no!_

Turning to go, Obi-wan continued, "We don't expect either of you to return to the Temple until tomorrow. Enjoy your last night in the spotlight - may the Force be with you."

Automatically, Anakin replied, "And may the Force be with you, Master." Watching as the Jedi disappeared through the side door, he exhaled, his breath rushing from his lungs in a relieved_ whoosh._ At least Obi-wan hadn't noticed his costume. Thank the Force for small favors...

Suddenly, he saw his Master's head peeking through the doorway. With a mischievous grin, Obi-wan called, "Oh yes... I meant to tell you - nice sparkles!" And with another quick grin, he disappeared through the exit.

**MAIN STAGE - FINAL PERFORMANCE**

Seeing the lights dim, Padme took Anakin's hand as they hurried on stage. Facing the audience, she put a hand on her hip as she felt Anakin come up behind her. Reaching up with her other hand, she placed it against his cheek and smiled when she felt him kiss her fingers gently. _I love you... _

Hearing the show's theme music, they listened as the announcer's voice boomed through the theater, "Welcome back to our final performance on Dancing with the Star Wars. This next couple has clearly won the hearts of countless fans across the Galaxy! It is my honor to introduce them for their last dance... Liri and Kaide!" Immediately, the spotlight was activated and they could feel the warmth on their skin.

As the beautiful, slow music started, Padme eased her hand down and reached around for Anakin. _Here we go... _Feeling her hand meet his, he easily turned her towards him and they began to move. Seamlessly, they faded into the rhythm of the swirling music, their feet gliding across the floor. The entire world ceased to exist as they simply gave themselves over to each other and the music. Reaching the end of a complex series of spins, Anakin lowered Padme into a perfect Bend, her hair brushing the floor. _You're beautiful. _

Hearing the music start to speed up, they recognized it as the cue to start the last half of their routine. Quickly, he brought her back to her feet, his eyes laughing as he saw her playfully start to walk away, her feet dancing across the floor. Before she could get too far, he grabbed her hand and acted chagrined as she pulled free again. Throwing a smile over her shoulder, she gave him a sultry wink before spinning away. _I don't think so._ This time, he tangled his fingers in her skirts as she twirled, the material peeling away just as it was intended. As she came out of the spin, she pretended to be shocked by the shorter skirt she was now wearing. A laugh escaped his throat as he tossed the discarded fabric aside, and this time, she came willingly into his arms. _Okay, you win._ The audience began to applaud.

Smiling at each other, they flew through the fast paced steps as the music built and increased in volume. Their fingers tangled together as they went through the sharp turns, Padme's fair flying behind her at every move. As she came out of the last turn, Anakin easily lifted her off the ground, continuing to spin until he let go and she twisted gracefully through the air, landing lightly on her feet. _Perfect._ Working her way towards him, she came to a stop mere inches from his body, her head tilted up as their gazes met, drowning in each other. Moving as one, they swept towards the middle of the dance floor and she was in his arms as the last strains of music faded out.

**BACKSTAGE, THREE HOURS LATER**

"Oh my! Congratulations!" Threepio cheered, his arms flailing with excitement. Artoo happily whistled his agreement.

"Thanks, Threepio," Padme said, handing over the trophy. Anakin added, "We couldn't have done it without you." Looking pleased, the golden droid clutched the gleaming prize as he walked away, Artoo rolling along behind him.

Glancing around at the shrinking crowd, Anakin turned to Padme, his eyes gleaming, "Well, we don't have to report to the Jedi Council until tomorrow afternoon."

"Hmmm..." she responded playfully. "Whatever shall we do? Perhaps we should practice our lifts some more, I bet I could get Threepio to give us some pointers."

Shaking his head, Anakin just laughed and said, "No, no - I think I've had enough dancing for awhile."

"I suppose that's true," Padme agreed. Starting towards their dormitory, she innocently asked, "Does that mean you're tired of all the aspects of this competition? Because I still have a certain Shahyo costume hanging in my closet-"

The poor housekeeping droid never saw what hit it as the young couple raced by, anxious to face their future.

Very, VERY anxious indeed.

-FIN-


End file.
